El Alzamiento del Dragón Negro
by yedinson015
Summary: historia de la autoria de sakurademonalchemist (Xanxus siempre supo que fue adoptado, mucho antes de que fuera capturado por los Vongola. Lástima que nadie le dijo eso a Timoteo. Mientras lucha por abrirse camino en la familia Vongola, su pasado comienza a alcanzarlo. ¡Esperemos que los enclaves mágicos ingleses puedan manejar el manejo de un Varia Boss muy independiente!)
1. Chapter 1

Era la mitad de la noche cuando las ruedas del destino se resquebrajaron y comenzaron a girar incontrolablemente en una dirección aleatoria e imprevista.

Un hombre bastante rollizo y desagradable estaba buscando un lugar para guardar el paquete en sus brazos. Después de unos momentos para asegurarse de que los policías no estaban cerca y nadie lo identificaría más tarde, arroja el bulto a la basura y avanza a grandes zancadas hacia su hotel. Después de todo, lo habían enviado a hacer un trato comercial que con suerte le otorgaría un ascenso más tarde si las cosas tenían éxito.

Fue solo cuando comenzó a llover que el bulto se movió, y comenzó a llorar, revelando a un bebé pequeño con ojos verdes puros y piel pálida.

El hombre se había ido hace mucho tiempo, pero el niño se quedó.

Continuó gritando más fuerte ... hasta que un par de brazos finos lo levantaron.

"Shhh ... shhh ... Hush pequeño. Así que como mi pequeño Alexander", arrulló la mujer. "Mi preciosa y preciosa niña".

Ojos verdes se aferraron a la mujer. Era más agradable que la otra mujer, que chillaba y era mala y le hacía pasar largas horas en ese lugar oscuro cuando tenía hambre o hacía un desastre con el pañal.

"¿Ma ma?" dijo el pequeño, demasiado joven para entender el mundo a su alrededor por completo.

Una sonrisa extraña, casi triste apareció en su rostro.

Su pequeño Alexander se había ido, se lo llevó demasiado pronto uno de sus "clientes" que la había lastimado mucho antes de que matara a su preciado hijo por llorar demasiado fuerte ... ¿pero tal vez Dios le había enviado un reemplazo? Su mente enfebrecida, ya aturdida por el dolor de perder a su único hijo y las drogas que usaba para lidiar con la pérdida, se aferró a este nuevo escenario.

"Shh ... está bien pequeño Xander ... mamá te tiene a ti y no te dejará irse otra vez", susurró, agarrando con fuerza a su nuevo hijo.

Sin darse cuenta de las repercusiones de la adopción de un niño abandonado en los barrios marginales de Italia, o la forma en que los vientos del destino cambiaban a patrones nuevos y desconocidos.

 _Cinco años después..._

Xanxus miró las brillantes llamas rojas-anaranjadas en su mano. Su madre los miraba también, su mente febril suministrando una nueva adición a su pasado que, tristemente, sabía que era un producto de su imaginación.

El año pasado, cuando su mamá estaba realmente cuerda y no drogada, en un raro momento en que ella era su ser real y no la mujer a la que cuidaba en sus malos momentos, había dejado pasar eso mientras él no era su hijo en sangre, ella todavía lo amaba como propia.

Xanxus se había sentido entumecida cuando le explicó con calma que lo había encontrado en la basura menos de un mes después de haber perdido a su verdadero hijo Alexander. Cómo en su estado de drogadicción había decidido que, dado que Dios había tomado un hijo, ella lo reclamaría como reemplazo.

Y él la creyó.

Él siempre supo, hasta cierto punto, que él _no_ era su hijo biológico. No fueron los susurros que las otras putas compartieron en la oscuridad de la noche cuando pensaron que nadie podía oírlas. No era el hecho de que no se parecía en nada a su mamá, o que sus ojos eran del color equivocado.

Algo dentro de él le dijo que ella no era su madre. Recuerdos de una mujer gritando en la noche, suplicando por su vida solo para ella. De personas que se transforman en animales (principalmente un perro y un ciervo). De un hombre con una barba salvaje manejando una motocicleta, salvaje y feroz, pero en realidad muy gentil.

Sin embargo ... esta mujer que había perdido a su hija había tomado a un mocoso que alguien había arrojado a un lado como si fuera basura. Ella lo había alimentado, criado e hizo todo lo posible en su condición para tratarlo como su hijo real.

Y estaría condenado si alguien dijera algo diferente. En ausencia de su propia madre, esta mujer era su madre y él mataría a cualquiera que dijera algo diferente.

Ahora bien, ahora Xanxus realmente temía por ella. Por la forma en que estaba hablando, ella lo estaba haciendo como si fuera el hijo de uno de sus clientes. Alguien en lo alto. Alguien _importante_

Y para una rata de tugurios, ganarse la mirada de alguien _importante_ nunca terminó bien. Era un cuento de hadas cuando tales cosas terminaron bien para el pobre bastardo que de repente fue expulsado a la clase alta sin tener que ganárselo por el camino difícil primero.

Sin darse cuenta de la forma en que sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo carmesí brillante ante la idea de que un bastardo hiriera a su madre porque mentía, Xanxus juró que la protegería con este nuevo poder.

No fue el otro. El que mantuvo en secreto porque su instinto le decía que sería una mala idea si la gente supiera que lo tenía. Que mucho del tipo incorrecto vendría para él si fue expuesto en el momento equivocado.

Entonces, cuando vio al anciano con el rostro 'bondadoso', Xanxus sabía que confiar en él con la verdad no era una jugada inteligente. Es mejor jugar que él era el hijo del hombre por ahora.

Al menos hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor y fuerte como para tomar cualquier cosa que el mundo tratara de empujar sobre él, antes de darse la vuelta y decirles que se vayan a la mierda.

Timoteo Vongola podría pensar que hizo engañar al joven de los barrios marginales con su "agradable" persona, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de desatar sobre su famiglia.

 _En la Mansión Vongola ..._

Estaba bien con Enrico, Massimo y Federico, todos los cuales parecían bastante dudosos sobre todo el asunto "Tienes un hermanastro ilegítimo" que el viejo geek estaba tratando de vender. Si bien tenía estas "Llamas de ira", podía decir que no las estaban comprando del todo.

El estúpido hijo de puta conocido como Iemitsu, sin embargo, lo enojó. Y eso fue _antes de_ escuchar al idiota hablar. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que no se llevaría bien con él, nunca.

Más o menos la misma sensación que recibió del Guardián de la Tormenta del viejo gánster, la cabeza de mierda coyote Turrón.

No le tomó mucho a Xanxus odiar por completo al Storm Guardian.

Y eso fue antes de que criticara a los tutores que insistieron en que sufriera. Personas que, casi para un _hombre_ , pensaban que era un salvaje salvaje sin educación que debería estar agradecido de que se tomaran el tiempo de enseñarle a su trasero cosas que ya sabía.

¿Por qué coño ninguno de estos basura pensó en darle una prueba de competencia simple para ver exactamente dónde estaba su nivel de grado la primera vez que tenían que tratar con él? Nunca lo entendería.

"Oh cariño. ¿Así que este es el pequeño extraviado que recogiste?" dijo una voz.

Él se giró y lo miró. Él no era un maldito gatito callejero que necesitaba un hogar. ¡Tenía uno con el que estaba jodidamente feliz!

La mujer era vieja, pero todavía parecía más joven que el hijo de puta que lo había reclamado como su hijo y luego solo fingió que era su familia lo suficiente como para quejarse de su comportamiento.

¿Y sus 'hermanos'? No lo hagas reír, todos tenían la cabeza en el culo y parecían felices de fingir que el mundo ya era suyo.

La mujer parecía divertida.

"Honestamente hijo, ¿por qué estás tratando de convertir a un tigre medio asilvestrado en un gato doméstico mimado? ¿No tienes ningún sentido?"

De repente, le estaba gustando un poco más que el maldito viejo geezer. Ella al menos comprendió que no era un príncipe mimado.

Se encontró recogido. ¡No era su culpa que fuera flaco como el infierno! ¡Fue difícil encontrar comida de calidad en los barrios marginales y su mamá no podía cocinar digna de una mierda! ¡Tenía que aprender por autodefensa!

"Hola pequeña. Mi nombre es Daniela y supongo que soy tu abuela", dijo.

"Al menos no eres tan estúpido como ese maldito geezer o la Tormenta Tormenta suya", dijo Xanxus sin rodeos.

En lugar de ofenderse, Daniela trató de contener su risa ... no tuvo mucho éxito.

"Sí, mi hijo puede ser bastante denso, ¿no es así? ¿Te importa mantener a una anciana en compañía por un tiempo mientras mi hijo intenta liberar algo de tiempo para su pobre madre?"

Pase tiempo con una mujer que aparentemente tenía ojos y sabía cómo usarlos, o con tutores que eran idiotas.

Decisiones decisiones.

"Será mejor que no tenga que disfrazarse o cualquier mierda así", dijo rotundamente.

"Creo que nos llevaremos espléndidamente", se rió Daniela, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Fue oficial. A Xanxus le gustaba Daniela muchísimo más que el mentiroso y viejo geezer o su perra Storm. Daniela se había reído a sí misma casi en hipo cuando afirmó sin rodeos que Coyote tenía que pasar por la menopausia perpetua o que algo incómodo le empujó firmemente por el culo con la forma en que siempre parecía tener una mirada maliciosa, independientemente de las circunstancias. Ella realmente _tuvo_ hipo cuando dijo que Enrico parecía un gallo idiota con la cabeza pegada al culo con la forma en que se pavoneaba como si ya fuera dueño del lugar y no pudiera ver las pequeñas cosas.

Daniela lo entendió mucho mejor de lo que su supuesto 'padre' alguna vez lo intentó.

Ella fue la que hizo los arreglos para una prueba básica para ver exactamente dónde estaba realmente educado. Estaba gratamente sorprendida de que estuviera más o menos en los comienzos de una educación secundaria, a pesar de que había vivido en los barrios marginales toda su vida.

Imagina que sus tutores se sorprenden cuando descubren la verdadera razón por la que Xanxus nunca prestó atención a sus lecciones. ¡Él ya estaba muy por delante de lo que estaban tratando de enseñarle!

Daniela sonrió y llevó a su nuevo nieto a la biblioteca bastante grande. Para su diversión, Xanxus se zambulló en los libros sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba entrecerrando los ojos un tanto, a pesar de que la habitación estaba bien iluminada. ¿Cómo diablos su hijo se perdió que el pobre chico necesitaba lentes?

 _En la oficina..._

Timoteo tenía una mirada fija en su rostro, ocultando la mueca de dolor que quería dejar salir.

"¿Quieres qué?"

"Voy a tomar el control de criar a ese pequeño cachorro de tigre que has tomado", dijo firmemente su madre. "El pobre muchacho está encajando en todo aquí, y está claro que estás muy ocupado para darle la mano firme que necesita".

"Es una pequeña mierda arrogante que se niega a escuchar", escupió Coyote. No le gustaba Xanxus, y el chico dejó en claro que el sentimiento era muy mutuo.

Daniela frunció el ceño. Eso nunca fue una buena señal.

"El niño tiene un cerebro real y un deseo de usarlo. Ya prácticamente está en la escuela secundaria y ni siquiera dudó en sumergirse en la biblioteca cuando le mostré dónde estaba. No importa el hecho de que el pobre necesita lentes o lentes de contacto. Estaba entrecerrando los ojos todo el tiempo que estaba tratando de leer. No es un idiota y lo estás haciendo completamente mal si estás tratando de hacerte querer a él ", dijo rotundamente, su sonrisa bastante aterrador.

Timoteo parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

"Xanxus es un lector ávido. Aparentemente, leyó todo lo que podía tener mientras estaba con su madre, y había una pequeña librería que tenía un empleado comprensivo que miraba para otro lado cuando se colaba después de horas. necesita gafas ", dijo Daniela. Ella le echó un vistazo a Coyote. "Y sería mucho más fácil lidiar con él si no insistieras en mantenerlo automáticamente bajo los mismos estándares que tus hijos reales, cuando no tiene idea de cuáles son las reglas implícitas. ¿Alguien realmente se ha molestado en sentarlo y _¿_ Le _explicas las_ cosas de una manera que él puede entender desde que vino aquí? Él ni siquiera sabía cómo solicitar el champú y el acondicionador que realmente quiere, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Xanxus no dejó indicios de lo molesto que estaba siendo al usar la "basura con olor floral". Él no era una jodida chica y se negó a oler como tal.

Timoteo se parecía mucho a que le encantaría estar en otro lado mientras su madre lo criticaba por su mala gestión de la Ira que había encontrado.

Tanto que él más o menos se derrumbó solo para lograr que ella se fuera mucho más rápido.

Una decisión que él lamentaría en años posteriores, como se vio después. Quizás si hubiera mantenido al niño cerca podría haber evitado que el mocoso recogiera una lluvia tan fuerte como su mano derecha.

La casa de Daniela, aunque un poco más pequeña que la Fortaleza de Hierro, era mucho más fácil de respirar. Xanxus _odiaba_ el Fuerte de Hierro, que siempre hacía que las paredes parecieran estar cerrándose sobre él con todas sus estúpidas tradiciones y actitudes condescendientes.

Claro, tenía que _comportarse de_ verdad y al menos _tratar_ de atenuar su hábito de jurar ... pero ese era un pequeño precio a pagar. Nonna, como ella insistió en que la llamara a pesar de que había reconocido que su hijo no era su verdadero padre, era mucho más fácil vivir con él que con el cabrón coyote que siempre estaba respirando en su cuello por estupideces.

Le gustaba su abuela. Ella no le quitaba la mierda a nadie a pesar de ser una mujer, y lo trataba como si tuviera un cerebro real, no como una mascota mimada que hacía un desastre cuando no se comportaba. Lo mejor de todo es que se aseguró de que realmente pudiera _ver_ .

Nunca supo que el mundo era tan claro desde que obtuvo esos contactos. Siempre pensó que era un borrón a menos que estuvieras realmente cerca de él. Ver las cosas _correctamente_ era algo que nunca pensó que disfrutaría.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, ella incluso le permitió obtener los de color, siempre y cuando aún se ajustara a su prescripción. Ahora tenía su colorante sangriento favorito en sus ojos sobre las plumas en su pelo. Xanxus amaba las aves, casi tanto como amaba a los gatos.

Hoy iba a leer en este árbol que había encontrado en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión. Estaba en una zona profunda, fuera del camino, donde podía estar seguro de estar solo durante horas. Como todo el territorio de las siguientes dos millas pertenecía al Vongola, estaba casi seguro de que no tendría que preocuparse demasiado. Y si algo sucediera ... bueno, se encontrarían en el lado equivocado de un truco que había descubierto por accidente una mañana cuando intentaba descubrir el alcance total de su "otra" habilidad.

Sabía por meditación que tenía dos animales espirituales, los cuales apelaban a su sensibilidad interna en gran medida. Uno que ya había comenzado a aprender a cambiar, y le pareció muy divertido de explorar ... a pesar de ser del tamaño de un perro de tamaño mediano y medio crecido. Sabía que le gustaban los tigres por una razón.

El otro fue mucho más difícil y lo agotó mucho más rápido que el primero. Al menos intentando convertirse en realidad de todos modos ... ahora podía escupir bolas de fuego con facilidad y descubrió que su piel no era a prueba de fuego cuando permitía que adoptara un tono levemente correoso. Y cuanto menos dijera lo mucho que podía ver cuando cambiaba la vista, mejor. No podía esperar para descubrir cómo manifestar las alas, porque nunca se quedaría en el suelo.

Así que era natural que cuando descubrió que su territorio estaba parcialmente invadido por un gilipollas de pelo plateado con una espada y una sonrisa arrogante, reaccionó mal.

"¡Voi! ¿Quién diablos eres tú y qué estás haciendo en mi lugar de entrenamiento?" él se burló.

Xanxus vio rojo, y muy felizmente lanzó el primer golpe, casi quitando los dientes del hijo de puta en el proceso. En el lado positivo, su siguiente golpe le dio al idiota una nariz rota muy bonita.

"¡VOI! ¿¡Quién coño crees que eres idiota!"

Xanxus no dijo nada, deslizándose en una postura que había aprendido la semana pasada, una sonrisa feroz en su rostro.

El gilipollas pelirrojo echó un vistazo a eso y sonrió como un tiburón sediento de sangre. Sacó su espada y se preparó para atacar.

Xanxus no podía decir con certeza cuánto tiempo intentaron golpearse mutuamente. Lo que sí sabía era que, en el momento en que sacaba sus enojadas llamas rojo-anaranjadas, el bastardo de cabello plateado trataba de contrarrestar con un azul no tan calmante ... y en el momento en que se tocaron, los dos de alguna manera hicieron clic .

 _MINA_ , su sangre y alma cantaron. _Esto es_ MÍO

El pelinegro de cabello plateado tropezó y tropezó, antes de caer de bruces sobre su culo y mirar a Xanxus con incredulidad.

"Voi ... qué mierda real ..." dijo en estado de shock. "¿Eres un maldito _Sky_ ?"

"Eres el idiota traspasando el patio trasero de Nonna", dijo Xanxus con aire de suficiencia.

Lo miró en estado de shock.

"Voi ... no eres ese niño que el gilipollas dijo que es su hijo bastardo hace unos años, ¿verdad?" preguntó lentamente.

"Folla al viejo y folla a su Tormenta", dijo Xanxus frunciendo el ceño.

El imbécil pasó su mano por su cabello en estado de shock.

"Voi ... esto está jodidamente desordenado. Nunca esperé encontrar mi Cielo aquí de todos lados ..." murmuró.

Xanxus caminó hasta el culo y le tendió la mano. La plaga del cabello plateado lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Xanxus".

"Voi. Squalo Superbi", respondió él.

Y así fue como la Ira se encontró con su bastante violenta y muy vocal Lluvia. Timoteo estaría maldiciendo la elección de su "hijo" en Right Hands durante años después del hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniela no ocultó su reacción al conocer al primer guardián de Xanxus y la mano derecha que pronto será.

Ella casi murió riéndose de culo, golpeando la mesa con fuerza mientras aullaba.

"¡Solo tú encontrarías la lluvia más viciosa y sucia de la Academia de la Mafia y acabarías armonizando con él!" ella se quebró, incapaz de contener su risa. ¡Su hijo iba a estar horrorizado y Coyote iba a tener gatitos lidiando con _dos_ de ellos! Con los ojos brillantes de diversión, sonrió a Squalo. "Al menos has tenido el buen gusto de encontrar una lluvia que en realidad pueda mantenerte al día. Parece que será una buena mano derecha".

Squalo se pavoneó discretamente al elogio. Significaba mucho, provenía de la única Don _femenina_ de la Vongola que era conocida como una vieja y dura camarilla.

Xanxus sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y maldijo.

"¿Polvo en tus ojos otra vez?" preguntó Daniela con simpatía.

"Creo que mis contactos se resbalaron durante la pelea", refunfuñó. Fue a su habitación y los cambió por sus marcos ... por mucho que amaba la conveniencia de los contactos, hubo momentos en que fueron un completo dolor en el trasero. Iba a tomar toda la noche antes de que pudiera poner un nuevo par si estaba acertando.

Squalo le echó _un_ vistazo a los ojos y parpadeó. Dos veces.

"Voi. ¿Qué pasa con los contactos de color?"

"De hecho, ese es su color de ojos _natural_ si puedes creerlo. Estaba usando contacto antes ... Supongo que el rojo es un color mucho menos notable que su verde natural".

El rojo podría ser descartado después de un momento por un tono bastante inusual de marrón. Pero los ojos tan vivos y brillantes tendían a ser recordados rápidamente si se los pedía.

Eran un llamativo color verde que recordaba a las esmeraldas o alguna otra gema brillantemente cortada. No es exactamente algo que uno olvidó, una vez que los vieron.

Squalo terminó cenando con su nuevo Sky y la ex Vongola Donna. Una vez que llegó a conocer a Xanxus, el otro muchacho rápidamente se ganó su respeto.

Había algo sobre el otro chico que tenía toda su atención y sabía que no era algo tan estúpido como Sky Charisma o alguna otra mierda.

Xanxus tenía la implacable furia de una tormenta mezclada con la autoridad incuestionable que solo poseían los gobernantes naturales. Del tipo que, si no fueran de la realeza, ya tendrían la tendencia a elevarse bastante rápido al menos al estatus de noble antes de su muerte. El tipo de aura que solo un verdadero líder podría poseer.

Squalo había estado antes en otros cielos, y solo unos pocos realmente tenían el verdadero carisma necesario para atraer a otros. Eso no quiere decir que no tuvieran la capacidad natural de unir a las personas ... pero carecían de una cierta calidad. no solo era necesario para gobernar a los demás, sino que en realidad era _bueno_ de una manera que duraría sin usar a los demás como una muleta.

Daniela Vongola lo tenía. Dino, el idiota con el que estaba atrapado sufriendo clases, tenía una fracción de eso y Reborn lo estaba entrenando rápidamente para sacarlo a la luz adecuadamente.

Pero Xanxus? No solo había nacido allí, sino que, por instinto, sabía muy bien que, para obtener lealtad, primero tenía que demostrar que era digno de ella.

Él no era un idiota de Sky que se escondería detrás de sus Elementos ... este era un hombre que no dudaría en saltar directamente al frente, ensuciarse las manos y mostrar lo que sea que el hijo de puta lo molestara, quién era el verdadero Rey . Era alguien que esperaba lo mejor de sí mismo y de sus hombres, y se aseguró de que todos lo supieran.

No es de extrañar que hubiera armonizado tan rápido con él. Squalo no podía esperar para ver qué haría Xanxus una vez que derrotara a Tyr.

La sonrisa de Daniela no había disminuido ni una sola vez, especialmente al ver al tiburón sediento de sangre con el que su nieto se había unido casi de inmediato. Podía ver que Squalo Superbi sería bueno para Xanxus ... el pobre muchacho tenía retraso mental y necesitaba desesperadamente una buena pareja de conversación que no le besara el culo como la mitad de los idiotas con los que su hijo preferiría ensillarlo.

Squalo regresó a regañadientes a la escuela, pero no tardaría mucho en salir su nuevo estatus de Rain Guardian de alguien.

 _Un tiempo indeterminado después ..._

Era un día lluvioso, el tipo de día que hacía que la gente se sintiera muy inclinada a permanecer _adentro_ con lo miserable que era. Xanxus, como de costumbre para él, estaba firmemente en la biblioteca leyendo algo que recientemente había tenido en sus manos. Era una ficción sobre un tiburón prehistórico que algunos todavía creían que podría estar vivo en la actualidad, aunque nadie podría confirmarlo.

Algo mucho más difícil de matar y mucho más aterrador que _Jaws_ .

"Voi. ¿Qué estás leyendo ahora?" preguntó Squalo curioso, chocando en uno de los muchos sofás largos.

"Un libro sobre una puta prehistoria masiva que hace un retorno desde las profundidades del océano para aterrorizar al mundo moderno que es mucho más aterrador que jodidamente Tiburón".

"... Voi, ¿en serio?" preguntó Squalo con interés abierto.

"La apertura es algo inexacta, pero esta raza particular de tiburón es en realidad el ancestro prehistórico del gran blanco. Totalmente crecido es lo suficientemente grande como para devorar a un hombre adulto sin necesidad de morder, y sus dientes son más grandes que mi mano".

Al ver que tenía todo el interés de Squalo, Xanxus sonrió. Terminó el libro y se lo arrojó a la aburrida Rain.

Dentro del primer capítulo (que era donde entraba la imprecisión histórica ... los megalodones no existían en el mismo período de tiempo general que el T-Rex), Squalo estaba firmemente enganchado y sonreía maliciosamente.

Xanxus se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Squalo si supiera que su Cielo había pedido un diente de megalodón para el cumpleaños del Tiburón, junto con un conjunto completo de mandíbulas de un gran tiburón blanco. La mayoría de los idiotas le daría espadas u otra parafernalia relacionada con las cuchillas.

Xanxus preferiría burlarse del hecho de que su Lluvia era un tiburón en forma humana. Era mucho más entretenido y sabía que Squalo se divertiría, si la forma en que estaba sonriendo ante el libro era una indicación.

"Voi, ¿hay más?" preguntó Squalo cuando terminó el libro. No fue tan largo, y fue bastante entretenido. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio a Xanxus sosteniendo la continuación, junto con otros dos.

En su mayoría, había vuelto a leer el set antes de pasar al cuarto libro.

Squalo estaba comenzando seriamente a reconsiderar su evaluación de que los libros son aburridos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que era bastante obvio que su nuevo Sky era un ávido lector.

Naturalmente, fue alrededor de la cena cuando Daniela decidió abordar qué era lo que Squalo realmente quería _hacer_ con su vida, aunque solo fuera para ver si se alineaba con los objetivos que Xanxus había planeado.

Solo para terminar _muy_ divertido cuando descubrió que planeaba desafiar al actual líder de la Varia y reclamar el título de Sword Emperor.

El hecho de que Squalo no tuviese interés en _dirigir_ al grupo significaba que era probable que Xanxus se quedara atrapado en ese papel. Sin embargo, estaba firmemente agachado en lo que respecta al papeleo.

Podía ser un ávido lector, pero no había forma en el _infierno de_ que estuviera sufriendo la maldita caligrafía de alguien más cuando simplemente podía enviar a Squalo a amenazar a los mooks para que volvieran a escribir la maldita cosa en una mano legible. No estaba por encima de obligar a un grupo de asesinos cabreados a aprender a leer y escribir de forma que la gente pudiera leer sus malditos informes si eso significaba evitar dolores de cabeza.

Naturalmente, oír esto hizo que Daniela se riera, porque había deseado muchas veces que ella tuviera la capacidad de hacer algo similar.

Había una razón por la que adoraba a su nieto adoptivo, y la mayor parte era por el puro entretenimiento que traía a la mesa.

Xanxus maldijo. Desde que esa estúpida carta apareció en alguna escuela de la que él nunca había oído hablar, y mucho menos aplicada a su vida, había sido completamente agitada.

"Malditos imbéciles mágicos", gruñó Xanxus. Gracias a esos imbéciles estuvo firmemente en arresto domiciliario hasta que se solucionó este desastre. ¡Ni siquiera le permitieron leer en su lugar habitual, porque estaba demasiado lejos de la casa!

Daniela se acercó a él con un abrazo. Sus otros nietos eran demasiado "viejos" para tales cosas, pero Xanxus más o menos la complacía ya que era vivir con su abuela, o quedarse con su 'padre' y la gente que no podía soportar.

Además, nunca lo admitiría, pero no le importaban los abrazos. Su madre no era muy afectuosa teniendo en cuenta su estado, y la única vez que ella lo adoraba era en sus momentos lúcidos, que no era raro que no fuera ni siquiera gracioso.

"¿Adivinas quién te consiguió un tutor especial para sacar a esos idiotas de nuestras espaldas?"

Se animó por eso.

Y logró no mirar boquiabierto cuando se dio cuenta de que el tutor que su abuela contrató no era otro que Viper.

"Mu. El tiempo es dinero, así que no desperdicies el mío con preguntas frívolas o trucos estúpidos".

Xanxus sonrió. Ya podía decir que se llevarían muy bien.

"¿Me has conseguido el corredor de información número uno del mundo como tutor de esta mierda mágica?"

Viper parpadeó, antes de que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Ya les gustó este, si su primer pensamiento al verlos fue "intermediario de información número uno del mundo" y no "Mist Arcobaleno".

A ninguno de ellos le gustaba que les recordaran la maldición, que fue todo lo que consiguieron desde que la gente echó un vistazo a su tamaño y sus chupetes antes de pensar automáticamente "Fulano de tal Arcobaleno".

Dentro de las primeras horas, Viper ya estaba satisfecha con su nuevo alumno. No solo la ex Donna les pagaba muy buen dinero para entrenar a su nieto, sino que el niño claramente tenía cerebro y no tenía miedo de usarlo. Y eso fue _antes de que_ Viper descubriera cuánta magia tenía Xanxus.

Era suficiente que The Mist sospechara que el preadolescente no era realmente Vongola por sangre, sino alguien que simplemente había desarrollado Wrath Flames y fue adoptado por la familia para ocultar la verdad.

Xanxus, cuando Viper realmente dijo tanto, resopló abiertamente.

"Sé que el viejo hijo de puta no es mi padre. Mi madre me adoptó cuando todavía estaba en pañales cuando me encontró en la basura", dijo rotundamente.

Daniela, que había estado en la habitación para ver cómo iba el entrenamiento, se atragantó con su bebida.

"¡¿Qué?!" ella dijo en estado de shock. Sabía que Xanxus sabía que no era su nieto biológico ... ¡pero eso era algo nuevo para ella!

"Ma me dijo una vez durante uno de sus buenos días que me encontró en la basura menos de una semana después de que su propio hijo fuera asesinado por uno de sus clientes, y en su estado mental aparentemente decidió que yo era su hijo Alexander. No era así. "Como si alguien viniera a reclamarme, y nos mudamos cuando tenía cinco años después de una redada policial", se encogió de hombros Xanxus.

Él no estaba avergonzado por el hecho de que había sido encontrado en la basura. Su pasado no lo definiría ... eso era algo que había jurado hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Daniela lo miró fijamente.

"¿Tu verdadero nombre es Alexander?" ella dijo incrédula.

"Realmente no creías que alguien pudiera nombrar a su hijo Xanxus, ¿verdad?" él le devolvió el tiro.

"Mu ... eso podría explicar el tamaño de tu núcleo. Y por qué la transformación animagus te resulta tan fácil ... normalmente solo los niños que están expuestos repetidamente a la magia durante sus años de desarrollo y mientras aún están en el útero, la recogen tan rapido."

"Feh. El tigre fue lo suficientemente fácil de detectar ... ¡es el otro con el que estoy teniendo problemas! Siempre siento que estoy abusando de algo cuando trato de usar parciales pasados", se quejó Xanxus.

"Definitivamente tienes padres animagos. O estuviste cerca de uno que se transformó lo suficiente como para que tu mente en desarrollo se aferrara al flujo de magia, si puedes ver dos transformaciones. ¿Alguna idea de lo que es la segunda forma?"

"Dragón, o lo suficientemente cerca de uno", dijo Xanxus de inmediato.

"En ese caso, no es un problema que la forma esté bloqueada, sino que tu núcleo no está lo suficientemente maduro como para manejar la transformación completa. Los dragones son criaturas _mágicas_ por naturaleza y tomarían mucho más que un simple animal. Mantén las transformaciones parciales en diferentes áreas para que tu cuerpo y tu magia se acostumbren a la idea de tirar de tu núcleo de esa manera. Cuando tienes al menos quince años puedes intentar una transformación completa, pero dieciséis sería mejor ", dijo Viper. "Y si ya eres consciente de que te adoptaron, entonces quizás deberíamos organizar una simple prueba de linaje para descubrir quiénes son tus padres biológicos. Es posible que ya tengas una herencia esperándote".

"¿Crees que sí?" preguntó Daniela, dándole toda la atención a The Mist.

Ella había sentado a Xanxus después de un comentario sarcástico de parte de Iemitsu durante la Navidad de un año para explicar que los anillos de Vongola estaban encerrados en la sangre de la familia. Sin la conexión de sangre había una posibilidad casi cierta de que los anillos lo rechazaran y posiblemente lo mataran si intentaba reclamarlos.

Entonces, si él tenía una herencia esperando por él, entonces ella haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que la recibiera. Incluso si eso significara sacrificar a algunos imbéciles de su posible árbol genealógico que intentaron negarle su herencia legítima.

"... ¿Sabe usted que entre mis habilidades soy un contador forense totalmente acreditado?" dijo Viper.

"¿Te refieres a la misma forma en que Reborn tiene varios títulos en diversas matemáticas, incluido un doctorado?" preguntó Xanxus, levantando una ceja.

"Todos nos aburrimos un año y decidimos hacerlo solo para matar el tiempo", se encogió de hombros Viper. "Bueno, todo menos Skull que solo obtuvo una maestría en ingeniería mecánica".

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos para una prueba?"

"Gringotts. Los goblins tienen una forma de imprimir un árbol genealógico completo hasta la primera sangre pura 'oficial' por una tarifa".

El trío ignoraba por completo que los vientos del destino comenzaban a soplar cada vez más irregularmente, ya que Daniela comenzó a hacer planes para ayudar a su nieto a reclamar su legado legítimo, incluso si también planeaba adoptarlo en su familia para que pudiera al menos reclamar el nombre de Vongola, incluso si él no fuera uno.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniela no era la única mirando el largo pergamino. Xanxus, Squalo y Viper también.

"Voi ... entonces técnicamente eres un Vongola, ¿no solo uno directamente relacionado con ellos?" dijo Squalo después de un momento.

"¡Demonios, de acuerdo con esto estoy indirectamente relacionado con la mayoría de los guardianes de Primo!" dijo Xanxus molesto.

"En realidad, de acuerdo con esto, técnicamente eres mi tercer primo una vez eliminado", dijo Viper secamente.

La cabeza de Xanxus giró para mirar a Viper incrédula.

"Mi apellido original es negro, aunque me expulsaron ... y no por las razones habituales", explicó Viper.

"¿Qué quieres decir con expulsar?"

"Quiero decir que el jefe de la familia decidió que no quería que otro heredero intentara usurpar a su imbécil hijo del cargo, a pesar de estar mejor calificado", dijo Viper sin rodeos. "A pesar de lo que ese idiota dijo, no soy ni he sido nunca un squib, que es lo que ellos llaman niños mágicos que no pueden lanzar magia".

Squibs no podría convertirse en animagi. Y había una razón muy específica por la que su nombre era Viper.

"... Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que tengo, y la cantidad de papeleo con el que me voy a enfrentar?"

El duende parpadeó, pero sonrió burlonamente por su brusquedad.

Normalmente nunca soñarían con ayudar a un mero ser _humano a_ resolver su herencia, pero esto tenía todas las características de ser inmensamente entretenido en múltiples niveles, con el agradable beneficio de atormentar a una gran cantidad de humanos y un cierto idiota con delirios de adecuación.

"Depende de lo que quieras hacer. Puedes reclamar el anillo heredero de la familia Potter, aunque eso alertaría a ciertas facciones de que de hecho estás vivo y en otro país. Podrías reclamar el anillo de heredero de los Negros, aunque eso requeriría demostrar que el heredero actual no es elegible primero y una reunión con el jefe de familia ".

"¿Qué pasa con la sangre que lo adopta en la familia para que pueda reclamar legalmente nuestro apellido, a pesar de ser primos?" preguntó Daniela atentamente.

Xanxus podría no estar _directamente_ relacionado con Ricardo o Giotto, pero de acuerdo con esto, él todavía era _técnicamente_ un Vongola.

"Aceptable, aunque tendrá que engendrar al menos cuatro hijos para que continúen con sus líneas familiares", dijo el duende.

"¿Esto ayudaría a eludir un artefacto de sangre bloqueada?"

"Desafortunadamente no. Tales cosas generalmente están vinculadas a una rama _específica_ de la familia y de acuerdo con su linaje proviene de la rama principal. En este caso, la línea de sangre más antigua tendría prioridad".

Daniela miró a su nieto como diciendo "valió la pena intentarlo".

Squalo, en su mayoría, se reclinó hacia atrás y los vio argumentar detalles específicos y otros detalles que le pasaron por alto hasta que se llegó a un acuerdo.

Xanxus sería "oficialmente adoptado" en la línea de Daniela como su hijo, ya que no había forma de convertirlo en su nieto. Aunque todavía conservaría los títulos y la magia familiar, ahora podría reclamar legalmente que se llamaba Alexander "Xanxus" Vongola-Black, ya que aparentemente Giotto había sido un heredero de la familia Potter y eso convirtió a la Vongola en una rama de la "principal" 'línea.

También reclamaría los anillos después de que hubiera superado los "Niveles mágicos ordinarios" (que hicieron que Squalo resoplara al ridículo nombre) o cumpliera quince años, lo que ocurriera primero.

Considerando que la mafia manejaba a los niños inesperados con inclinaciones mágicas era entrenarlos hasta que pasaran las pruebas requeridas y luego discretamente hacerlos desaparecer en la nada por al menos cinco años moviéndolos a través de varios países hasta que el El ministerio recogió su interés perdido, esto no fue realmente una dificultad.

Solo los idiotas en realidad _registraron_ el hecho de que tenían un "Aspecto de Fuego del Alma" activo (o Aspectos, para abreviar) con el Ministerio. Los bastardos tenían un conjunto de barreras para rastrear y monitorear cualquier uso de Flames dentro de los límites de las áreas donde la mafia tendía a agruparse, particularmente Italia y los países circundantes.

Si te atraparon usándolo entre personas que no estaban en la "lista aprobada", también conocidas como otras mágicas, entonces se volvían realmente molestas y tenían la costumbre de borrar los recuerdos de las personas de las llamas moribundas, incluso si la persona en cuestión las tenía. también.

Como Daniela podía atestiguar, al tener que enterrar la división METEOROLÓGICA de la Varia, no era bonito cuando los "imbéciles mágicos" ponían la nariz donde no debían. Habían perdido más de un operativo y casi toda la división debido a eso antes de que supieran que debían cubrir sus huellas y averiguar exactamente cómo diablos los pendejos se enteraban de sus operaciones.

Como Viper era el pariente de sangre más cercano que estaba actualmente en contacto, se registraron como el guardián mágico de Xanxus y Steward. Viper estaba ridículamente complacido con esto, ya que significaba que podían reclamar su apellido legalmente y no había nada que el jefe actual pudiera hacer al respecto.

Xanxus no tenía exactamente el mismo interés en atravesar la política de sangre pura ... la política de la mafia lo enojó lo suficiente. Lo que significaba que Viper se divirtió mucho diciéndole a "los imbéciles de Poncy que se cabreen", en sus propias palabras mientras desenredaba el desastre dejado en las bóvedas recién adquiridas de Xanxus.

De acuerdo con los registros "oficiales", él era de la "familia de la rama del Potter", y como el único que mostraba claros signos de magia, ahora era el heredero aparente hasta que el "heredero oficial" resurgió para reclamarlos.

Teniendo en cuenta que el heredero "oficial" y el "heredero aparente" eran realmente uno en el mismo, la única forma en que eso sucedería sería a través del robo de línea ... y eso significaba que los duendes podrían alegremente desgarrar a las personas una nueva mientras se separaban con una considerable cantidad de oro para Xanxus y en menor medida Viper.

Viper estaba _cacareando_ positivamente debido al hecho de que, gracias a la endogamia y la pura codicia, casi con toda seguridad iba a ganar dinero. Especialmente cuando uno consideraba el hecho de que el ranking de conversión de oro a muggle era prácticamente una forma garantizada de ganar mucho dinero en poco tiempo gracias a que ninguno de los mágicos sabía qué computadoras eran o que el mercado del oro estaba en alza. últimamente.

El oro solo valía más que el dinero al que se convertía, y Xanxus no tenía ningún problema en joder un grupo de pichones endogámicos que intentaban reclamar _su_ dinero, o dejar que Viper tuviera un corte muy saludable ya que estaban haciendo lo más del trabajo de todos modos.

Y no, Xanxus no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando armonizó con Viper justo en el momento en que comenzaron a llegar los primeros dividendos de su plan. Viper podía hacer lo que quisieran con el dinero, siempre y cuando ganaran más que estaban gastando y no tenía que lidiar con la mierda a menos que fuera para asustar a algunos cabrones sin importancia que trataban de engañarlos.

Squalo se había reído en hipo cuando Viper declaró que su Sky compartido era su "primo favorito". Él no estaba solo en eso.

Xanxus no respiraba con dificultad, aunque estaba enojado porque ya había perdido a uno de sus malditos contactos.

Al parecer, alguien se había ofendido enormemente por el hecho de que básicamente había destruido la economía mágica europea, por lo que un grupo de magos asesinos y otros mágicos menos que legales se habían presentado en uno de los raros días que pasaba en el Fuerte de Hierro con sus 'hermanos' y el viejo bastardo.

Squalo era muy vocal en su molestia con los imbéciles. Habían interrumpido una sesión de entrenamiento bastante agradable donde Xanxus estaba probando su nuevo enfoque ... un par de pistolas sueltas hechas con escamas de dragón trituradas y la madera que Viper había determinado resonó con el núcleo de Xanxus más.

Xanxus no estaba a punto de agitar una maldita varita. Sabía demasiado bien para qué podrían ser un eufemismo y no necesitaba la imagen mental. Eso, y como Viper había determinado rápidamente gracias a una prueba bastante común entre sangres puras, Xanxus se destacó en la magia sin varita e instintiva, gracias al hecho de que tenía una amplia experiencia en usarla sin una varita mágica para sobrevivir en los barrios marginales. Una varita era una muleta y se negó a depender de ella.

Afortunadamente, sus pistolas recién hechas podían realizar la misma tarea siempre y cuando fuera creativo al mismo tiempo mientras permanecía práctico.

Al ver que Federico bajaba (podía sentir con su Flames / Magic simplemente estaba aturdido, no muerto) Xanxus sintió que el dragón y el tigre gruñían.

Estos pendejos habían invadido _su_ territorio. Habían lastimado a su familia, y estaban tratando de reclamar lo que era _suyo_ .

A la mierda esa mierda. Alguien pagaría con su libra de carne y se aseguraría de cobrar.

Con un rugido similar a su dragón interior, Xanxus echó hacia atrás la cabeza y atacó el pasillo con una larga corriente de Wrath Flames ... aunque considerando cuál era su forma secundaria, fácilmente podría decir que estaba disparando fuego de dragón a los cabrones.

Al escuchar los gritos de los magos que de repente perdieron su preciado foco, Squalo se zambulló una vez que era algo seguro hacerlo y comenzó a mutilar a cualquiera que claramente era un enemigo.

No podían lanzar sin una varita mágica, y se necesitaría más capacidad intelectual que estos imbéciles que tenían que usar cualquier artefacto mágico que tuvieran con ellos si estaban demasiado ocupados en estado de shock como consecuencia de perder uno o dos miembros.

Entonces, cuando Xanxus recibió un golpe afortunado en la cabeza, Squalo estuvo a su lado en el momento en que registró su Sky con dolor. Se parecía mucho a un tiburón enojado en medio de una furia de sangre demasiado feliz para comerse a alguien tan estúpido como para ganarse su atención.

 _En la enfermería ..._

Xanxus no era un campista feliz. Por otra parte, el niño de trece años rara vez era cada vez que lo arrastraban a la casa principal donde tenía que tratar con el viejo bastardo senil que decía ser su "padre".

Preferiría reclamar a su abuela como pariente de la sangre que ese gilipollas. Apenas toleraba a sus hermanos, y no podía soportar a Iemitsu.

Así que estar atrapado en la enfermería con una leve conmoción cerebral y que todos los Suns trataran a sus hermanos u otras personas "más importantes" realmente lo estaba molestando. Especialmente porque podía sentir que había un Sol cerca de la pared enfurruñado, a pesar de tener suficiente poder para hacer algo realmente bueno. Por lo que estaba sintiendo (dado que no podía ver nada que valiera la pena gracias a perder uno de sus contactos y Squalo estaba demasiado ocupado revoloteando como para molestarse en conseguir sus lentes) la chica era activamente evitada por todos, y nadie estaba dispuesto a dejarla ella hace su maldito trabajo.

Joder eso.

Incluso sin sus gafas, aún podía identificar _exactamente_ dónde estaban todos.

"Oi, perra estúpida. Ven aquí y sana esta maldita conmoción cerebral antes de que te dispare", dijo rotundamente, señalando _directamente_ al sol femenino que todos evitaban por alguna razón.

Silencio mortal ... aunque su Tiburón estaba abiertamente entretenido por algo.

"...¿Estás hablando conmigo?" preguntó una voz incrédula (y ligeramente esperanzada) desde donde él señalaba.

"¿He tartamudeado?"

Finalmente, dado el permiso de alguien que realmente _quería_ su ayuda, llegó el Sol. En muy poco tiempo, el bendito alivio de la migraña que se estaba formando a partir del nivel de ruido disminuyó. Ahora en contacto directo con las Llamas, podía leer algo extraño sobre la chica molesta que se había quedado al margen por alguna razón ridícula.

Entrecerrando los ojos, pudo ver vagamente un color de cabello bastante inusual y algo que parecía gafas de sol rojas, pero eso era todo.

"¡Xanxus, tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Por qué dejas que ese marica te trate?"

"¿Cómo la llamaste, gilipollas?" dijo Xanxus, mirando en la dirección general de Iemitsu.

Impacto puro y no adulterado de las Llamas del Sol.

Squalo no pudo evitar sus risitas.

"¿Perdiste tus contactos en el jefe de la pelea?"

"No necesito que mis malditos contactos digan la diferencia entre una mujer y un hombre, un tiburón de mierda. Y sus Llamas claramente leen a las mujeres", exclamó Xanxus.

Squalo casi se rió ... excepto que podía decir que su Sky estaba hablando en serio.

"Voi ... ¿qué mierda realmente. Pensé que dijiste que esa cosa sensorial extraña que haces es a prueba de tontos?"

"¿Algo sensorial?" repitió Massimo incrédulo.

"Boss está prácticamente ciego sin sus lentes de contacto o lentes", explicó Squalo. "Tiene esta extraña cosa de ecolocalización que hace con sus Llamas para compensar".

No era un secreto tan grande, y mientras Xanxus pudiera golpear lo que quisiera, no le importaba si la gente descubría que estaba medio ciego sin ellos.

Squalo miró al extraño Sol que prácticamente irradiaba felicidad al ser llamado una niña de todas las cosas. Extraño.

"Voi. Vigila al jefe mientras tomo sus repuestos de mi bolsa".

"Puede hacerlo, cariño ~!" gorjeó el sol.

Squalo dejó a los extraños Sun y Xanxus (que rápidamente comenzaron a preguntar qué género de libros le gustaba leer a la 'niña') y regresó cinco minutos más tarde con las gafas de repuesto de Xanxus.

Se los puso, parpadeó un momento para dejar que sus ojos se volvieran a enfocar, antes de mirar al Sol por exactamente cinco segundos y luego resoplar.

"Juro que los dioses tienen el peor jodido sentido del humor, pegando a bastardos pobres en el maldito género equivocado solo por cagadas y risitas".

Ahora que podía ver de nuevo, vio por qué Squalo se había divertido al principio. La 'hembra' a la que le había ordenado arreglar su conmoción cerebral era un _tipo_ . O al menos tenía la forma de uno.

Sin embargo, su truco sensorial nunca lo había llevado mal antes, y esta no era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien que nació con el género equivocado. El "hombre" que le había enseñado a leer había nacido mujer, y se sintió muy complacido de que Xanxus hubiera podido decir su género "real" y se dirigiera a ellos de manera apropiada independientemente de lo que su biología afirmara de otra manera.

El Sol estaba prácticamente atolondrado porque alguien supo desde el principio que era una niña, no un tipo como su figura afirmaba.

"¡El nombre es Lussuria, cariño ~!" ella chirrió.

Massimo se lastimó a un lado. No soportaba al Sol, que era tan extravagantemente gay que le daba ganas de tirar. Por eso había rechazado al adolescente como Guardián.

Lo que Xanxus dijo luego lo consolidó como la nueva persona favorita de Lussuria ... y le dio a su padre dolores de cabeza durante bastante tiempo en el Sol que su hijo adoptivo eligió para su Guardián.

"¿No eres una de esas putas damiselas en apuros, tipos de princesas bonitas eres tú?" preguntó secamente.

Lussuria estaba abiertamente entretenida por esa pregunta.

"Preferiría ser como la Viuda Negra o la Bruja Escarlata que como una desvergonzada que necesita un héroe idiota para salvarle el culo todo el tiempo", respondió rotundamente.

Xanxus sonrió ante eso. Massimo pareció horrorizado.

"Las maravillas nunca cesarán. Una mujer a la que le gustan los cómics decentes".

Lussuria le sonrió.

"Voi. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Squalo a nadie en particular.

"Mi pequeño hermano adorablemente violento aparentemente está escogiendo a un travesti como su Sol", dijo secamente Massimo.

"Que te jodan. Sólo porque no puedas saber cuándo alguien nació, el género equivocado no significa que debas discriminarlos. No es culpa de ellos que Dios sea un gilipollas", dijo Xanxus sin dudar ni arrepentirse un segundo. "Las personas son personas, independientemente de la forma, religión o tono de piel que tengan".


	4. Chapter 4

Lussuria miró preocupada a la histérica risa de Daniela. Reír tan fuerte no podría ser saludable para alguien de su edad.

"¿Deberia estar preocupado?"

"Una vez que supere la diversión de los dolores de cabeza que el jefe le va a dar al viejo hijo de puta y su generación cuando se trata de su elección en Guardianes, ella estará bien", dijo Squalo despectivamente.

Timoteo tenía una migraña cuando Xanxus armonizó con Squalo. Iba a tener una coronaria cuando se vinculó por completo con Lussuria, y no tenía idea de que su hijo adoptivo incluso tenía un Arcobaleno como su Niebla.

Probablemente fue lo mejor que Xanxus rara vez fue llamado a la Fortaleza de Hierro excepto para ciertos eventos y días festivos ... significaba que el Noveno Jefe podía fingir que no tenía un hijo que provocara dolor de cabeza en su familia.

"¿Dónde está el jefe de todos modos?"

"Arreglando algo con Viper. El mocoso mísero lo ha estado ayudando con algo relacionado con su otro entrenamiento".

Xanxus entró con Viper al hombro, y una gavilla de ... ¿era ese pergamino?

"¿Que es eso?"

"Permiso para resolver su género. Una vez que el vínculo se resuelva por completo, puedo legalmente llevarlo a ver a un especialista que puede fijar su género permanentemente a aquel con quien se identifica, en lugar de con el que nació ... si usted" Estoy interesado, por supuesto ", dijo Xanxus.

Lussuria lo miró en estado de shock absoluto. Él / ella no era el único ... Daniela había dejado de reír como un loco.

"¿Yo que?"

Xanxus puso los ojos en blanco.

"Los hijos de puta que atacaron el fuerte son parte de una sociedad que ha existido desde antes de que naciera Vongola Primo. Aparentemente tienen procedimientos y medicamentos que pueden corregir algo tan 'menor' como haber nacido del género equivocado a lo que tu alma identifica con. Aunque requiere algunas visitas al médico y permiso para usar el tipo permanente, y tendrá que lidiar con algunas consultas externas del médico para asegurarse de que todo se está resolviendo correctamente ".

Lussuria miró a Xanxus en estado de shock.

"¿Me estás diciendo que en realidad podría convertirme en una mujer sin tener que hacer todos los costosos tratamientos hormonales y el trabajo con bisturí?"

"Solo tomaría uno o dos meses, pero según Viper es un procedimiento bastante común una vez que tienes la aprobación del médico. Debes _identificarte_ con el sexo en el que te estás convirtiendo, de lo contrario solo causa todo tipo de problemas". dijo Xanxus rotundamente. "Si tus Llamas dicen que eres una niña, entonces no veo por qué algo tan insignificante como la biología te impida serlo".

Lussuria casi quería llorar. ¡Y aquí había pensado que había tenido la suerte de tener un Sky que no se desanimaba por su comportamiento extravagante que la trataba con normalidad!

"¿Dónde firmo?" Luss preguntó ansiosamente.

"Estás bastante ansioso por hacer esto. No hay vuelta atrás, entiendes", dijo Viper.

"¿Tienes _alguna_ idea de lo que es ser una niña en el cuerpo de un niño? ¿La cantidad de acoso que paso porque me niego a dejar que la sociedad dicte cómo debo y no debo actuar? El gran número de idiotas que me echan simplemente porque piensan que soy gay o porque los hago sentir incómodos. Boss es la única persona que inmediatamente me identificó como mujer y todavía me deja tratarlo sin inmutarse o mirarme con disgusto ", dijo Lussuria. "Si todo lo que se necesita es un procedimiento de dos meses para arreglar eso, entonces estoy de acuerdo".

Daniela miró a la niña confundida de género con simpatía. Al menos el Sol había encontrado un Cielo que los entendía, incluso si eran un poco extraños.

Solo tomó una semana para que se completara la documentación ... Xanxus no estaba por encima de sobornar a la gente con oro, y la gente luchaba por mantener activas sus bóvedas, ya que Viper había disfrutado enormemente de drenar el suministro de oro en seco.

Decir que Lussuria estaba ansioso por finalmente ser el género _correcto_ era una subestimación. Si aún no hubieran comenzado a vincularse con Xanxus, el hecho de que en realidad estaba _pagando_ por el procedimiento para corregir algo que había sido su perdición durante muchos, muchos años se habría ganado esa lealtad.

Tal como estaban las cosas, Lussuria seguiría alegremente a Xanxus al infierno y al revés, todo mientras mataba a alguien tan estúpido como para intentar arrebatarles su Sky. Era casi lo mismo para Squalo, quien rápidamente se había resignado al hecho de que el Sol ahora era parte del mismo Cielo.

Podía aprender a ignorar sus peculiaridades siempre que no lo molestaran demasiado.

A Daniela simplemente le divirtió que Xanxus aparentemente tuviera la habilidad de escoger a los Guardianes a quienes todos pasaban por alto por su personalidad o algo sobre lo que no tenían control, y ganar su lealtad dentro de una semana. Primero Squalo, y ahora Lussuria que estaba completamente encantada de finalmente sentirse _bien_ por primera vez en su vida. Afortunadamente, el adolescente estaba un poco retrasado, por lo que su cuerpo apenas había comenzado la transición a la pubertad.

Ella siempre sería un poco más masculina en comparación con otras mujeres de su edad, pero ese era un pequeño precio a pagar a largo plazo.

Xanxus estaba ansioso. Squalo había estado desaparecido durante tres días y podía decir que Rain estaba peleando contra alguien. Incluso había un agudo dolor fantasma en su mano izquierda por alguna razón.

Así que cuando su mano derecha regresó después de haber derrotado al Emperador espada y reclamó su título, lo primero que hizo Xanxus fue darle una bofetada al idiota en la cabeza.

"¡Podrías haberme levantado la cabeza que lo estabas desafiando, idiota!"

"¡Voi! ¿Para qué fue eso?" exigió Squalo.

Lussuria echó un vistazo a la mano que faltaba e hizo una mueca.

"Bueno, eso explica por qué Boss se estaba frotando la mano como si hubiera sentido dolor durante las últimas horas", dijo el sol.

Squalo giró la cabeza para mirar a Lussuria en estado de shock, antes de mirar a Xanxus. Viper resopló.

"Lo que no te diste cuenta, idiota, es que debido al hecho de que sus Llamas están atadas casi directamente en su núcleo, tiene una fuerte conexión psíquica con sus Elementos. Tanto que cuando perdías la mano podía literalmente lo siento como si fuera propio ", dijo Viper rotundamente. "El hecho de que esté cerca de ti como amigo solo amplifica esa reacción. Aunque esa conexión es una calle de dos vías".

Squalo tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. La idea de que su Cielo sentiría la extremidad perdida ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, y a pesar de su aspecto brusco, sabía muy bien cuán protector podía ser Xanxus con aquellos a los que estaba cerca.

Un caso puntual, el hecho de que felizmente le había roto la nariz a Iemitsu por atreverse a llamar a su Sol un "fenómeno" porque ahora eran un 100 por ciento mujeres a pesar de que habían sido un tipo varios meses antes. A él no le importaba lo mucho que Coyote o Timoteo se quejaran al respecto ... el gilipollas lo había hecho venir y Xanxus era un firme creyente de que cuando te metías con uno de los suyos, también estabas jugando con él.

Si había una cosa que la Ira tenía en abundancia era lealtad a sus hombres, incluso si era una mierda para mostrarla la mayor parte del tiempo.

Como su hábito bastante irritante (en opinión de Squalo) de arrojar sus vasos cuando está irritado. La cantidad de veces que tuvo que lavarse la caca de su cabello solo desde que se convirtió en Lluvia de Xanxus ... peor Daniela parecía encontrarlo divertido, lo que significaba que solo se lo animaba a continuar con ese comportamiento.

"Voi ... debería haber dicho algo".

"La próxima vez al menos déjame una nota. Incluso una mierda diciendo que te habrías ido un poco habría funcionado, tiburón de mierda. Si vuelves a hacerlo, eres la nueva perra vestida de Lussuria", dijo Xanxus rotundamente.

Squalo hizo una mueca. Lussuria era una esnob de la moda total y le encantaba hacer ropa nueva. Y a Xanxus no le molestaba actuar como muñeco de disfraces siempre que se ajustara a sus preferencias generales y no fuera tan hortera o ridículo.

Él no estaba siendo atrapado en eso, muchas gracias.

"Entonces, ahora que has derrotado al Emperador de la Espada, te das cuenta de que eso te convierte en el nuevo jefe de la Varia, ¿verdad?" dijo Daniela sonriendo.

"A la mierda. Dejo que Xanxus sea el jefe, así que no tengo que lidiar con la puta política", dijo Squalo con disgusto. Solo quería derrotar al ahora ex jefe de la Varia porque el hombre era un maestro espadachín. ¡No tenía interés en controlar a esos locos o tener que ser el que estaba a cargo!

"Al menos ya has completado tu educación secundaria y solo necesitas sentarte en los exámenes mágicos secundarios", dijo Daniela exasperada. "Visitarás a menudo, ¿cierto?"

Porque si Squalo iba a entregar la posición de "cabeza de la Varia" a Xanxus, entonces obviamente viviría en el antiguo castillo.

Xanxus resopló.

"Todavía no he leído toda tu biblioteca, y Dios sabe que necesitaré un lugar donde dormir para alejarme de los idiotas. Además, eres el único a quien no le importa si te uso como escudo contra el viejo hijo de puta y sus malvados Guardianes menopáusicos ", dijo Xanxus.

Daniela no se molestó en ocultar su reacción habitual a la descripción contundente de Xanxus sobre los Guardianes de su hijo. Ella se rió.

Para ser justos, Coyote y Vizconde a menudo actuaban como si fueran viejas malhumoradas con algo muy desagradable atrapado en su buche que estaban decididos a sacar su mal día que todos los demás ahorran para su Cielo ... y Daniela, que felizmente darles una patada si intentaron esa mierda con ella.

Xanxus era más joven, inexperto y no le importaban unas cuantas de las reglas que gobernaban la sociedad cortés y no dejaban claro cómo se sentía acerca de la Novena Generación. Como tal, era un buen juego para su molestia ... no es que le importara. El adolescente estaba tan feliz de dar tan bien como lo hizo con los idiotas y algo más, lo que proporcionó entretenimiento para la ex Donna.

Bueno, ella y sus amigos del té que disfrutaban al escuchar todo sobre su nieto salvaje que estaba muy feliz de darle muchas nuevas historias para compartir con sus amigos y chismes. Muchos de ellos se habían sentido completamente entretenidos por la forma en que había ganado su Lluvia.

Por lo tanto, por qué estaba esperando ansiosamente para ver exactamente cómo Xanxus iba a tomar la Varia por asalto. Ella tenía pocas dudas de que se ganaría su respeto y lealtad en el plazo de un mes ... y no por el ridículo carisma de Sky.

 _En la sede de Varia_

Viper, mejor conocida como Mammon the Mist Officer, estaba esperando ansiosamente para ver qué haría su primo favorito. Squalo había dejado en claro que si ganaba contra Tyr iba a dejar la responsabilidad de ser el líder de Varia en Xanxus la primera oportunidad que tenía.

Al confirmar la derrota de Tyr a manos de la lluvia, Mammon había ido rápidamente a la biblioteca en el castillo y actualizado el stock de libros en su interior. En este punto conocían bastante bien los hábitos de Xanxus, y si no tenía una biblioteca bien surtida para leer en los días malos, entonces tendía a ponerse muy malhumorado y desquitarse con cualquier persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para ponerse al alcance de sus pistolas. .

Les gustaría mantener las facturas de reparación bajas, muchas gracias. Además, la biblioteca estaba lista para una revisión porque la última vez que se había agregado algo había sido hace décadas. Los mooks se sorprendieron gratamente de que Misty Miser les hubiera dado un nuevo material de lectura. ¡Mammon fue incluso lo suficientemente bueno para actualizar la selección de cómics disponibles e incluso hubo algunas novelas gráficas!

Squalo entró valientemente como si fuera el dueño del lugar, y todos esperaban que reclamara su legítimo lugar como líder de Varia. Después de todo, él había vencido a Tyr.

"¡Escucha, cabrones! Este es mi Sky y tu nuevo líder. Y si tengo que arrastrar tus traseros para que se encargue de él, ¡no esperes una muerte rápida y amistosa!" dijo en voz alta.

Eso ... no era como esperaban que fuera esto.

"Hmph. ¿Qué pueden hacernos a ti y a esa chica basura?" se burló el oficial del sol.

Squalo sonrió, al igual que el tiburón que le pusieron el nombre.

El oficial del Sol repentinamente dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras la 'chica basura' con el pelo verde tenía su codo profundamente en su estómago hasta el punto de que había sangre en ella.

"¡No disuadan a la fashionista, queridos ~!" sonrió, mientras procedía a trabajar poco con el ahora ex oficial del Sol. Si no fuera reclamado para el final de la semana, sería arrojado a la fosa común en la parte posterior.

El oficial de la lluvia echó un vistazo a la forma sanguinaria en que Squalo lo miraba y se estremeció abiertamente.

De ninguna manera iba a esperar a que el mocoso lo desafiara. Él preferiría retirarse primero. Mammon sonrió y le entregó abiertamente la documentación oficial que tenían disponible, habiendo anticipado su reacción.

Xanxus simplemente entró al castillo, miró a todos con expresión impasible y ni siquiera intentó desahogarse de su Sky Aura para hacer que los diversos asesinos del castillo se pusieran de pie.

Él no necesitaba ese tipo de muleta. Siempre encontró la idea de usar sus Llamas para ridiculizar a los idiotas menores que se inclinan ante él.

Estaba usando la reputación de Sky Flame para obtener lo que deseaba, y luego había ganado cierto _respeto a_ través de su propio mérito sin tener que esquivar algún poder especial para obtenerlo.

"Solo voy a decir esto una vez. Cualquiera de ustedes, hijos de puta, que quieran probar y tomar el puesto de Varia Leader de mi parte, pueden desafiarme en cualquier momento que quieran. Si pueden vencerme, pueden hacerlo. De lo contrario, vete a la mierda y sigue mis órdenes ", dijo sin rodeos, mirando a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Varios valientes tontos intentaron igualar su mirada implacable ... solo para darse cuenta de su error y retroceder cuando se dieron cuenta de que tratar de hacer coincidir a Xanxus en una competencia de miradas fugaces era como tratar de mirar hacia abajo a un tigre hambriento. Podía verse grande y peludo, pero no había duda de que era un depredador territorial vicioso, perfectamente capaz de arrancarte la garganta y devorar tus restos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Algunos pobres tontos lo llevaron a su desafío ... solo para terminar muy muertos al final. El hecho de que nunca usó sus Llamas para hacer el trabajo, solo habilidad pura y sus armas le valió el respeto de la mayoría. Aquellos que no lo respetaban al menos tenían la sensación de no molestar demasiado a nadie.

Podrían ser pacientes y esperar a que su nuevo potencial Sky se pierda. Después de todo, en la debilidad Varia era una sentencia de muerte.

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que los asesinos descubrieran la verdadera motivación de Mammon para actualizar la biblioteca ... después de ver a su nuevo líder leyendo un libro aleatorio dos veces en la misma semana (tampoco el mismo), fue bastante es obvio que la Niebla sabía que la Ira venía a tomar el castillo y el grupo.

Aunque a Squalo y Luss les pareció divertido que la única cosa que la Varia no podía superar era el hecho de que el Jefe realmente tenía ojos verdes realmente vibrantes, no el rojo sangriento que más veía. Algunos de los Varia "masculinos" habían echado un vistazo a Xanxus usando sus lentes con una iluminación adecuada mientras leían (sus ojos lo estaban molestando por los contactos) y habían compartido rápidamente esta noticia bastante inusual con los otros "hombres".

Xanxus dejó en claro que le importaba un bledo qué género la gente afirmaba ser, siempre y cuando hicieran su trabajo. Caso en cuestión, su Sun.

Aunque si le resultaba irritante que los "machos" del castillo le estuvieran dando miradas especulativas la última vez que vio en los barrios marginales, no dio señales de ello.

Squalo, por otro lado, ahora tenía una nueva fuente de irritación ya que Xanxus lo usó para la práctica de tiro con su gabinete de licor bien abastecido.

Daniela estaba muy divertida de que su nieto hubiera penetrado rápidamente en dicho gabinete la primera oportunidad que tenía (después de todo, ¿quién le iba a decir al Líder Varia que no podía beber porque era menor de edad cuando ahora tenía todas las razones para dispararle a ese idiota en la cara), pero también se convirtió en un facilitador voluntario de sus hábitos de bebida. Si tenía resaca, ese era su problema y sería mejor que aprendiera a no mezclar bebidas por sí mismo.

Aparentemente, Mammon estuvo de acuerdo, porque mantuvieron el gabinete bien abastecido sin decir una palabra y disfrutó silenciosamente de que Xanxus sufriera una resaca bastante repugnante ... que rápidamente usó como excusa para arrojar cosas a su Lluvia cada vez que venía a entregar el papeleo.


	5. Chapter 5

Xanxus estaba sufriendo de lo que él consideraba una resaca leve. Sin un adulto que le dijera que no se le permitía acercarse al buen trago, más o menos se había metido en ese armario sin pensarlo dos veces. Rápidamente descubrió que tenía ciertas preferencias, y eso nunca incluía el vino débil que le permitían estar cerca del viejo y travieso gilipollas.

Timoteo era de la opinión de que solo aquellos "mayores de edad" podían beber alcohol (Xanxus sabía que era un jodido hipócrita, porque Daniela le había contado historias de cómo su hijo había empezado a beber cuando tenía dieciséis años y cómo se había portado estupendamente). placer en hacerle sufrir a través de resacas posteriores) y así asegurarse de que solo se le permitiera pedir una cantidad determinada de vino antes de ser cortado por la fuerza. Peor aún, el vino nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un zumbido decente en lo más mínimo.

Así que era natural que cuando bajara las escaleras para llegar a la cocina no le divirtiera encontrar a su malvado oficial de tormentas (uno de los muchos que no se habían sentido complacidos por el hecho de que no se había _ganado_ el título Varia Leader the manera tradicional, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para no pegar demasiado fuerte) hecho en pedazos sangrientos con un niño rubio apenas mayor que cuando fue Flame Active riéndose por primera vez como un niño pequeño que había estado tramando algo muy malo.

No le pagaban lo suficiente como para lidiar con esta mierda. ¡Demonios, el viejo gordinflón todavía estaba enojado, se hizo cargo de la Varia en primer lugar sin darle una advertencia!

Xanxus miró a Mammon, que había pasado a la deriva una vez que detectaron al intruso en las salas.

"Miserable mocoso. ¿Qué dicen las reglas sobre asesinos chiquillos menores de diez años matando a un oficial?"

"Las reglas son bastante claras y no mencionan la edad, jefe. Si es capaz de cumplir con los requisitos habituales, entonces es su nuevo oficial de tormentas, o será puesto bajo el oficial que comparte su aspecto más fuerte", dijo Mammon.

Xanxus miró a la rubia risueña. Estaba entrecerrando los ojos antes de que Mammon suspirara y le acercara las gafas.

Xanxus tenía _el_ peor hábito de olvidarlos, ya que llevaba contactos la mayor parte del tiempo. Tanto es así que Daniela, como una broma, decidió poner un par de sus recetas en cada Vongola (y recientemente Varia) poseía una base y una casa segura para que nunca se quedara sin sus gafas si de alguna manera terminaba varado.

La mayoría de los Varia encontraron que esto era bastante gracioso, tanto que se convirtió en una especie de broma no oficial "encontrar las gafas" antes de instalarse o hacer algo. Sabían que los encontraron cuando localizaron una vitrina con un tigre que tenía plumas rojas a lo largo de su melena y ojos verdes. En general, los colocan nuevamente en una ubicación aleatoria, para dificultar que las personas siguientes los visiten.

El mocoso se rió como un loco, mirando a Xanxus.

Xanxus, por otro lado, no estaba de humor para lidiar con la mierda del niño tan temprano en la mañana (era casi mediodía).

Se acercó al mocoso, lo agarró por el cuello (lo que hizo que el niño actuara como un gatito portador de mal comportamiento) y miró al mocoso muerto en lo que esperaba fueran los ojos.

"Ushishishi ... ¡Baja al príncipe, campesino!" dijo el mocoso.

Xanxus lo miró sin inmutarse.

"Mírate un poco. Podrías ser el nuevo 'príncipe' de mi división Tormenta, pero en este castillo yo soy el _rey_ y me obedecerás".

"¿Y si el príncipe se niega a obedecer al rey falso?" se burló el mocoso.

Oh, era así ahora.

Xanxus ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Caminó hacia donde estaba la silla más cercana, la puso boca arriba y luego puso al mocoso sobre su rodilla y le curtió el culo de rojo. El niño escupe como un gato mojado.

"Vamos a dejar una cosa malditamente mocosa. O obedeces mis órdenes o haré algo peor que simplemente broncear tu triste pellejo cuando me cabreas. No estoy de más usar mierda para practicar con mis armas". se burló Xanxus.

El chico lo miró abiertamente, no feliz de tener a alguien que lo disciplinara.

"¿Tienes un nombre mocoso?"

"El príncipe no da su nombre a los campesinos molestos", dijo el niño.

Él realmente no estaba de humor para lidiar con esto.

"Bueno, hasta que me des un nombre propio, tu nuevo será Belphegor", dijo rotundamente. Al ver su Sol, sonrió. "¡Luss! Tengo un nuevo muñeco de disfraces para ti. ¡Asegúrate de que esta pequeña mierda esté bien equipada antes de la cena!"

Lussuria chilló, y tuvo al "Príncipe" menos que complacido en su guarida antes de poder hablar en edgewise.

Mammon observó todo con diversión. Podrían decir que esto sería divertido y provechoso si jugaran bien sus cartas.

El recién llamado Belphegor no estaba teniendo un buen día. ¡Había comenzado tan bien también! Había encontrado un bonito castillo para reclamar, había sacado la boca fuerte que se había burlado de su corona y estaba mostrando a todos los campesinos quién era el jefe.

Entonces ese hombre con los extraños ojos verdes había aparecido y todo se había ido al infierno en su opinión. ¡Nadie se había atrevido a poner una mano sobre el Príncipe antes, y vivió para contar la historia! Peor aún, ¡más o menos lo había entregado a esa molesta mujer que revoloteaba! ¡Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de permanecer sangrando cuando la apuñaló, solo se burló de él y le pinchó con una aguja cada vez que lo intentó!

¡Cómo se atreve ese campesino a llamarse a sí mismo un rey! Mostraría a ese tonto quién era la realeza real por aquí.

Sintiendo un delicioso olor, siguió su nariz directamente a las cocinas ... donde encontró al campesino repartiendo tazones de guiso a los otros campesinos.

¡Qué chiste ... ningún rey real se atrevería a servir comida como un plebeyo!

Su estómago gruñó, recordándole traidor que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había comido. Había aprendido muchas cosas desagradables desde que se escapó de su familia.

Al escuchar el gruñido, los hombres mayores (y la mujer solitaria) lo miraron. Fue llevado sin ceremonias a uno de los taburetes.

"Come mocoso. No eres bueno para nadie si estás medio asiendo cosas con el estómago vacío", dijo Squalo, entregándole un bol y un poco de pan recién hecho.

Belphegor no tocó una sola cosa hasta que vio al hombre mayor rodar los ojos y darle un mordisco a la sopa.

El hambre se ganó la paranoia. Los mayores parecían divertidos de cuán rápido comía el guiso y el pan.

"Come mocos más lento. Tu estómago necesita tiempo para expandirse y absorber la comida. No te los robaremos", dijo el falso Rey.

Belphegor lo fulminó con la mirada, pero eso fue más o menos cuando la comida comenzó a funcionar apropiadamente. Se sentía muy somnoliento y casi se desmaya en la silla.

El falso Rey lo atrapó antes de perder el conocimiento.

 _Tercer punto de vista_

"Voi. ¿Así que vas a mantenerlo como el oficial de la tormenta?"

"Mató a toda la mierda sin ayuda externa. Nada en las reglas menciona la edad, aunque no va a ninguna misión en solitario hasta que tenga al _menos_ trece años", dijo Xanxus con firmeza, recogiendo al mocoso con un brazo.

El niño estaba claramente exhausto, no acostumbrado a ser un fugitivo. Si realmente era un príncipe, esta era probablemente la primera vez que tenía que hacer algo por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de adultos y sirvientes.

Xanxus recordaba demasiado bien la forma en que había sido arrojado al extremo profundo del Fuerte de Hierro. A menudo estaba paranoico fuera de sí, demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda hasta que Daniela lo encontró. Se había sentido como si se estuviera ahogando, sin tener idea de qué finalizaba y cómo se suponía que debía sobrevivir. Y en los barrios marginales que siempre terminaron en un final muy rápido ... incluso si llegar allí era doloroso y sangriento.

"¿Dónde va a dormir el chico? Nos tomará al menos tres días limpiar la habitación del Oficial de Tormentas", dijo Mammon.

"Déjalo dormir en la oficina. Tomaré mi forma de tigre y vigilaré al niño hasta que la habitación esté limpia o él se ajuste primero".

Xanxus tenía algunos sofás largos en su oficina, y una cama hecha a mano en su habitación. La oficina era lo suficientemente impersonal como para que nadie creyera que estaba durmiendo con el niño, y cualquier persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para implicar tal cosa iba a terminar en el lado equivocado de algunos elementos cabreados.

Al ver al jefe tener más cuidado al alzar al niño rubio y ponerlo en el sofá para dormir la primera comida de verdad que debe haber tenido desde que se escapó, Lussuria sonrió. Mammon ... estaba demasiado ocupado tomando fotos para venderle a Daniela más tarde.

Daniela les arrullaba antes de burlarse del dragón gruñón que era su nieto favorito.

En el momento en que Xanxus oyó que el niño comenzaba a moverse, sonrió y se convirtió en su forma de tigre, que llamó "Erebus".

Belphegor echó un vistazo a la enorme cara del tigre mirándolo con divertidos ojos rojos (Xanxus había puesto sus contactos) e hizo un aullido muy "no principesco".

(Más tarde, Mammon se felicitaría por asegurarse de tener varias cámaras listas para chantajear a Belphegor años más tarde ... sin importar cuánto negara que gritara al conocer a Erebus, alegremente sacarían evidencia en video de que lo hizo).

Belphegor intentó alejarse, pero fue impedido por el sofá. Así que solo podía mirar desconcertado cuando el tigre lo levantó suavemente por el cuello de su nueva camisa ... y procedió a tratarlo como a un cachorro.

Squalo entró, echó un vistazo a lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzó a resquebrajarse.

"Veo que conoces a Erebus", dijo cacareando.

"¡Quítate la mano en este instante, estúpido gato!" Siseó Belphegor, tratando de defenderse de la lengua del tigre. El gato simplemente lo inmovilizó mejor y continuó tratándolo como un cachorro errante que necesitaba ser limpiado. Tenía un ronroneo ronroneante y era bastante obvio que no iba a moverse pronto.

"No te molestes en intentar luchar contra Erebus ... el jodido gato es más rápido de lo que parece y dos veces más feroz cuando está enojado contigo. Es decir, cuando no está siendo un holgazán y te roba la comida".

Xanxus le lanzó a Squalo una mirada malvada. Squalo devolvió la mirada ... había sido más de una vez víctima de Xanxus en un estado de broma, y su fuerte "¡VOI!" se podía escuchar más de una vez cuando Xanxus robó su comida en forma de tigre, o peor, inmovilizó su Lluvia e hizo lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a Belphegor ahora.

Lussuria lo encontró divertido y cepilló felizmente el pelaje del gato ... entre la manera de recortar plumas u otros accesorios de buen gusto en su pelaje o en su oreja.

La única razón por la que Xanxus aún no tenía un piercing era porque no había encontrado uno que realmente _le gustara_ .

Mammon ... bueno, The Mist estaba de acuerdo con eso siempre y cuando se les permitiera tomar muchas fotos de chantaje y nunca tuvieran que sufrir la indignidad de baba tigre. Habiendo dicho eso, había algunas fotos sospechosas de una víbora masiva que felizmente tomaba el sol sobre el gran tigre que tenía Fantasma sentado cerca.

(Mammon nunca viviría el inminente ataque al corazón que Xanxus le había dado a la Niebla cuando descubrieron que era un parselmouth. Viper literalmente había retrocedido en estado de shock cuando Xanxus les había silbado y realmente _entendieron_ el comentario sarcástico!)

Belphegor estaba muy molesto en el baño de escupitajos de tigre y tenía un susurro positivo cuando tenía que tomar uno de verdad antes de acostarse. No importa que no podría dormir en su nueva habitación por lo menos durante unos días.

Xanxus fue sorprendentemente paciente con su comportamiento.

"No lo entiendo ... ¿por qué el jefe aguanta a ese niño mimado?" preguntó un mook.

Squalo resopló.

"Vongola Nono arrojó su trasero al orgullo del león y no se molestó en asegurarse de que el Jefe pudiera encajar. Hizo que Coyote lo hiciera, y ese hijo de puta odió al jefe desde el principio porque su madre era una puta y él cree que ella tentó la Novena o alguna tontería. El único que se molestó en sentarse y explicarle algo fue el Octavo, que chantajeó bastante a su hijo para que le entregara al Jefe para que lo criara. Creo que solo lo hizo para que no tuviera razón. venir con más frecuencia y "corregir" su comportamiento y decisiones ", dijo Squalo.

"Asi que..."

"Así que el jefe mira a este mocoso, que está claramente fuera de su elemento y no tenía idea de lo que hizo cuando mató a ese idiota, y se ve a sí mismo. Eso y siempre ha sido parcial a los niños".

Sorprendería a muchos que Xanxus cuidara a los niños ocasionalmente que las otras mujeres de "edad distinguida" trajeron con ellos cuando tomaron el té con Daniela. Era sorprendentemente bueno con los niños pequeños, que estaban infinitamente impresionados por el hecho de que un niño mucho más grande estaba dispuesto a jugar con ellos e incluso los complació con sus juegos sin quejarse una sola vez.

Y eso fue antes de la fascinación interminable con Erebus que el gran tigre blanco con ojos rojos (o a veces verdes) les dio. Ciertamente no les importaba el tigre, especialmente porque los dejó montarlo.

Belphegor se negó a compartir el baño hundido en baños ... Xanxus era un firme creyente en no dar una mierda con respecto a la desnudez pública ... no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, después de todo y sus cicatrices eran premios de batalla en su opinión.

El rubio príncipe se enfurruñó abiertamente, pero al menos _escuchó_ cuando Xanxus le dijo cómo trabajar en las duchas, y dónde podía encontrar el champú, el acondicionador y el gel de baño. No iba a criar al mocoso, y él era más que suficiente para lavarse a sí mismo. Si intentaba escapar sin estar limpio (no es probable, considerando que Belphegor era muy parecido a un gato que prefería estar limpio), Xanxus o Squalo lo arrojarían a los baños.

El chico no estaba feliz, pero sabía cuándo callarse y seguir órdenes. Incluso si tuviera que usar una camisa de repuesto como camisón, al menos hasta que Luss pudiera encargar ropa de su tamaño. Y no admitiría quedarse dormido por el ruido de Erebus roncando a su lado protectoramente.


	6. Chapter 6

"Voi ... eso está más allá de lo lindo", dijo Squalo en un espectáculo de tacto poco característico. También sostenía una cámara, ya que había tomado rápidamente a Mammon de su habitación junto con algunas cosas para chantajear. The Mist se había callado con bastante eficacia cuando vieron lo que quería mostrarles, y chasqueó en silencio varias fotos desde todos los ángulos de la vista, cacareando silenciosamente la cantidad de dinero que Daniela debía sacar.

Belphegor, en algún momento de la noche, rodó desde el sofá hacia Erebus. Estaba tendido sobre el enorme tigre, roncando sin ninguna idea de lo que estaba durmiendo. Era ridículamente lindo, ya que Xanxus ni siquiera se había molestado en darse la vuelta o algo así y solo parecía divertido. Él también estaba muy despierto.

Ver el pequeño bostezo de principito, y luego chillar cuando su "cama" se movió de debajo de él era _graciosísimo_ .

Belphegor miró al enorme tigre que se limitó a estirarse, antes de salir por el pasillo y perderse de vista.

Xanxus llegó tres minutos después, luciendo completamente entretenido.

"Muy bien mocoso, primero te damos de comer y luego te dejamos a merced de Luss por el día mientras hacemos los arreglos para limpiar la habitación".

Squalo y Mammon resoplaron ante eso ... dejando a Belphegor con la fashionista residente fue un castigo tan grande como cualquier cosa, ya que Luss probablemente pasaría todo el día haciendo que el chico pasara por lo que solo podía describirse como tortura legal y no había nada que él pudiera hacer acerca de eso.

"Mammon, ¿quieres ayudar a cuidar al mocoso, o quieres ayudar a arreglar la habitación?"

"Mu ... alguien tiene que evitar que tu Sun se exceda en el presupuesto. Mantenlo simple y sano", dijo The Mist después de un momento.

"... Te daré dinero para comprar esas ranas rociadas con caramelo que tanto te gustan".

"De repente, el presupuesto de la sala se ha vuelto un poco más razonable", dijo Mammon después de escuchar eso.

No estaban avergonzados de que Xanxus fuera consciente de su debilidad ante las ranas de chocolate rociadas con caramelo que eran casi imposibles de conseguir. Principalmente porque vendieron el segundo que tenían en existencia.

Si Belphegor conocía el destino que le esperaba, no dio señales de ello. Por otra parte, nunca había ido de compras con Luss.

Squalo no era el único que se reía a carcajadas ante la expresión de conmoción del caparazón en la cara del pequeño mocoso cuando regresó. Incluso si ahora tuviera algo de ropa que le quedara bien. En el lado positivo, la nueva habitación de Belphegor estaría lista para mañana.

 _Belphegor POV_

El príncipe estaba ... confundido. Sí, esa era la palabra para eso.

El Rey falso lo había aceptado con bastante facilidad, incluso si tenía que experimentar algunas novatadas menores en su corte. Solo había tres de ellos por el momento, ya que el Rayo y la Nube eran totalmente indignos de confianza.

A Belphegor le gustaba Mammon. Tenían el debido respeto hacia las líneas nobles y rápidamente comprobaron que su corona era el artículo genuino ... incluso si su título como Príncipe estaba ahora en debate.

Así que el Príncipe estaba muy sorprendido de saber que el falso Rey podría no ser falso en absoluto.

Xanxus, o más bien "Alexander Vongola-Black", era el heredero de _dos_ líneas antiguas y nobles en Inglaterra, y estaba remotamente relacionado con varias generaciones de Vongola Primo, incluido el propio hombre.

El segundo Belphegor se enteró de que el hombre molesto que se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a su persona lo clasificaba, se había enfurruñado durante una buena hora. Significaba que no podía hacer la mitad de las cosas que solía hacer cuando estaba en casa con él para obligarlo a pagar.

Mammon no se había detenido allí ... habían explicado exactamente qué había hecho cuando mató a ese campesino y por qué nadie se había molestado en detenerlo. Xanxus no había estado bromeando cuando se hacía llamar "Rey" del castillo. Como Varia Sky, era efectivamente el señor y el amo del grupo, y los otros eran sus leales secuaces o tenían el buen sentido de escuchar las órdenes y hablar en silencio.

Era un lugar donde la ley de la jungla estaba en efecto. Lo que significaba que, como la nueva Varia Storm (Mammon confirmó que tenía el tipo de Llama correcto para el puesto), ahora solo tenía que recibir órdenes de tres personas.

Estaban en orden Lussuria (la mujer extraña que actuó demasiado varonil para ser una mujer natural), Squalo (que a pesar de muchas protestas hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo administrativo) y Xanxus (que a pesar de la evidencia de lo contrario, de hecho lo hicieron Trabajo actual).

Lo que no podía entender era por qué el "Jefe", como muchos llamaban a Xanxus, era tan tolerante con su comportamiento malcriado. Incluso _él_ sabía que estaba siendo un pinche malcriado peor que su culo de gemelo, y sin embargo, el hombre simplemente puso los ojos en blanco por las payasadas.

Belphegor de repente graznó indignado cuando una de las tormentas más viejas y altas a las que ahora estaba a cargo lo agarró por el cinturón y le sonrió con desprecio.

Belphegor desenvainó sus cuchillos y gruñó, como un gato iracundo. Podía confundirse en la mayoría de los idiomas ... era un genio después de todo ... pero este no le resultaba familiar.

La tormenta se burló y luego hizo algo imperdonable.

Él tomó la corona del Príncipe.

Belphegor vio rojo ... Tormenta roja, para ser exactos.

El hombre aulló cuando Belphegor pasó a la ofensiva para recuperar su preciosa corona. Este campesino no se lo merecía, y se negó a dejar que el hombre lo manchara.

Solo pudo disfrutar el breve estertor de la muerte antes de ser arrastrado por segunda vez por un Xanxus sin usar. El hombre más alto tenía su corona y parecía bastante irritable con el idiota Storms.

"Fuiste demasiado estúpido como para dejar que el mocoso se acomodara antes de intentar quitárselo de encima. Si eras demasiado débil para desafiar al idiota antes de que algún niño cualquiera que vagabundeara fuera capaz de matarlo, entonces no hay forma de que yo" Te estoy dejando ser el Oficial de la Tormenta atacando a alguien que todavía está aprendiendo las ramificaciones de su truco ", dijo Xanxus rotundamente, escupiendo a un lado con disgusto. Se aseguró de mirar a todos en la habitación asegurándose de que lo entendieran alto y claro. "No hay una política de desafío sobre el mocoso hasta que haya estado aquí por al menos un año. Si no puede convertirse en calidad en ese momento, es justo, pero hasta entonces debe lidiar con el hecho de que se está quedando. Atrapo a cualquiera de ustedes. tratando de asesinarlo porque estabas demasiado asustado o débil para matar correctamente al cabrón anterior, entonces tratarás conmigo personalmente ".

"¡No estamos siguiendo a un niño mimado!" rompió una de las Tormentas.

La mirada de Xanxus lo encerró.

"El hijo de puta ni siquiera sabía dónde había entrado y todavía logró matar a un oficial entrenado a sangre fría. Solo le estoy dando un período de gracia por su edad ... si no puede ser lo suficientemente bueno para tomar la calidad. cualquiera de ustedes pendejos, entonces no es mi problema ", dijo Xanxus rotundamente. "¿O esperas que un pequeño noble malcriado con cuchillos robados se enfrente razonablemente a múltiples rivales cuando aún no está entrenado?"

Silencio muerto Belphegor luchó contra el impulso de mirar fijamente al jefe.

Algunos podrían verlo como favoritismo, pero él entendió el verdadero significado detrás del período de gracia antes de permitir que se aplicaran las reglas habituales.

Le estaba dando al Príncipe la oportunidad de demostrar que podía nadar, en lugar de hundirse en esta guarida de depredadores feroces. Para ganar su respeto como uno de ellos en sus propios términos, una vez que no estaba forcejeando por el cambio repentino.

Xanxus lo llevó a su oficina, antes de dejarlo en el sofá.

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable con el Príncipe?" preguntó Belphegor con curiosidad. La mayoría de los nobles no dudarían en dejarlo tambalear o por motivos ocultos. Él no sintió nada de eso del Jefe.

"No lo haré. Voy a entrenarte hasta que puedas coger a esos cabrones y _ganar_ . No eres mi primera opción para un Oficial de Tormenta, pero lo mataste sin saber nada del Además, sé muy bien lo que es ser arrojado a un nuevo entorno sin que nadie de mi lado me explique o me ayude. No voy a molestarte ni azucarar nada ... vas a ir para _ganar_ el puesto de Oficial de la Tormenta adecuadamente a través de la sangre y las lágrimas ... pero no voy a dejar que esos hijos de puta te maten porque aún no estás preparado para enseñarles a no meterse contigo ", dijo Xanxus rotundamente.

Los ojos de Belphegor estaban firmemente en su corona. Xanxus lo miró por un momento, antes de ponerlo suavemente en la cabeza del príncipe.

Se sintió relajado otra vez ... no sabía cómo reaccionaría si algo le sucediera a su corona. ¡Puede que ya no sea un príncipe!

"Entonces la corona es como una manta de seguridad para ti, ¿verdad?" dijo Xanxus. _Suavemente_ alborotó el cabello de Belphegor, con cuidado de no desalojarlo.

Él no lloró. Esto era lo mejor que alguien había sido para él, sin excepción, en demasiado tiempo. Xanxus no actuó como si fuera un niño indefenso ... lo trató como si tuviera cerebro y supiera cómo usarlo. Sin embargo, también sabía que había algunas cosas que aún no podía hacer e hizo un punto para ajustarse en consecuencia.

"¡VOI! ¿Qué pasó en la sala de entrenamiento antes?"

"Algunos idiotas pensaron que podían tomar el puesto de Oficial de Tormentas atacando al mocoso mientras aún se estaba ajustando, en lugar de hacerlo bien. No voy a tolerar a los hijos de puta perezosos demasiado asustados como para ganar su lugar de la manera correcta", dijo Xanxus. .

Belphegor estaba buscando al Jefe. Desde la advertencia de que la Cólera no toleraría que nadie tratara de librarse del malvado príncipe hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de cumplir con los estándares de Calidad, ya que había entrado sin saber nada y _aún_ lograba matar a un oficial, rápidamente se había dado cuenta que efectivamente estaba bajo la protección del hombre.

No es que lo salvara durante el entrenamiento, pero el Jefe al menos estableció límites que razonablemente podía manejar y dejó en claro que si le daba una tarea casi imposible, era porque honestamente _creía que_ el Príncipe podría manejarlo.

Y cuando logró lograr eso en el marco de tiempo dado, el jefe lo alabaría. No lo hizo a menudo, solo un "bien hecho" o "buen trabajo". Pero viniendo de un hombre que no repartió elogios fácilmente y esperaba que la gente ganara lo que obtenía a la vieja usanza sin tomar atajos o de la manera fácil, los elogios le valieron más que oro.

Finalmente Squalo dio una pista al principito sobre dónde estaba Xanxus. Al ver al Jefe reclinarse contra el sofá con un libro en la mano y las gafas puestas en lugar de sus contactos habituales, Belphegor parpadeó.

Aunque en este punto había llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que el color de ojos natural de Xanxus era en realidad un "verde" muy "llamativo", mientras que su color preferido era en realidad un rojo sangriento que Belphegor adoraba absolutamente.

Xanxus no hizo ninguna señal de que notó al príncipe. Fuera del entrenamiento, Belphegor rara vez pasaba a alguien al mismo tiempo con el Jefe, quien le pagó a Mammon para que acelerara a Belphegor en los aspectos menos físicos del trabajo ... como el requisito de los siete idiomas. Lussuria (a quien aprendió de Squalo no era una mujer natural, sino una que se había sometido a un procedimiento antes de que la pubertad llegara a serlo), se centró en el aspecto de acondicionamiento y aumentó su resistencia y salud.

Xanxus, por otro lado? Él fue quien se encargó de hacer que utilizara su genio natural para derrotar oponentes más grandes y más fuertes al ser un pequeño bastardo en lugar de enfrentarlos de frente. Puede que no sea capaz de atacarlos directamente, pero usando trucos y su cerebro para derribarlos. Que no solo podía hacer con la orientación adecuada, sino que se destacaba y disfrutaba.

En este punto, él estaba tristemente acostumbrado a ser recogido como un gatito errante, por lo que no graznó. Mucho.

Sentado en el regazo del jefe, trató de descubrir lo que el hombre estaba leyendo ... solo para que la voz profunda y retumbante de Xanxus hablara. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba _leyendo_ para él.

Fue extrañamente calmante, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba recostado contra el hombre mayor y simplemente se _relajó_ . O cuando Xanxus envolvió su brazo firmemente alrededor de él en una especie de medio abrazo, solo moviendo su mano para pasar la página y continuar.

Nadie le había leído antes. Nunca había visto el atractivo de leer fuera de terminar sus tareas temprano para hacer cosas más interesantes. Era impropio de un príncipe no tener educación después de todo. ¡Él también podría ser un campesino si no supiera cosas, como hacer matemáticas reales o leer!

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, felizmente apoyado contra Xanxus mientras el adolescente mayor le leía un libro de mitos griegos. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de algo que su mente había descartado.

Más de unas pocas veces había ido en busca de ese gran gato Erebus. Si solo se vierte la pintura en su pelaje o algo así como la recuperación de todos los baños de tigre.

Al escuchar la historia de los viejos y antiguos mitos griegos de los niños del Caos (Erebus, Gaia, Tartarus y Nyx), se volvió para mirar a Xanxus.

"Tú. Eres esa bola de pelo cubierta de maleza que insiste en empaparme de tigre todo el tiempo".

Una risa profunda y retumbante llenó el aire mientras miraba al niño divertido.

"Te tomó tanto tiempo descubrirlo?"

Belphegor hizo un puchero. Sabía que Xanxus tenía magia ... el hombre ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar su núcleo que estaba suelto, pero bien definido. El hombre era un maestro en la magia sin varita y solo usaba su enfoque cuando le daba la gana. Para él, la magia era una herramienta para usar, nada más.

Entonces, la idea de que él fuera un animago estaba dentro del dominio de la razón.

Eso, y explicó por qué todas sus travesuras se volvieron tan espectaculares.

En cambio, Belphegor decidió acurrucarse más cerca del horno que era Xanxus. El hombre prácticamente irradiaba una gran cantidad de calor sin que se volviera desagradable, y era raro que tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

Squalo entró justo cuando Xanxus estaba leyendo el capítulo explicando cómo Aphrodite fue atrapada con Ares por un vengativo Hephaestus (que Belphegor pensó que en privado le quedaba mejor al Jefe que a Erebus) cuando Squalo entró con una expresión menos que divertida.

"El Noveno está a punto de hacer una visita. Tuvimos suerte y un mook atrapó su auto en dirección hacia allí", dijo Rain.

Xanxus puso un marcador en el lugar y un infeliz Belphegor se levantó con gran renuencia. The Wrath puso los ojos en blanco y simplemente levantó al niño con un brazo. Con la otra mano, cambió fácilmente sus lentes por sus contactos rojos debido a la larga práctica. Unos pocos parpadeos y se veía cada centímetro del Varia Leader.

Como predijo Squalo, Vongola Nono estaba haciendo una visita no programada. La única razón por la que tuvieron alguna advertencia fue que Xanxus obligó a los mounstros de Storm a patrullar para que no tuvieran ninguna idea de apuntar a Belphegor antes de que terminara el período de gracia.

Belphegor echó un vistazo a Vongola Nono ... y de inmediato se vio impresionado por la imagen de un león viejo y roto con cicatrices de batalla que no era demasiado brillante en la cabeza frente a un tigre en su elemento que claramente no le gustaba el león. pero tuvo que aguantar su presencia de todos modos.

Esto iba a ser interesante.


	7. Chapter 7

Xanxus estaba absolutamente disgustado de que hubiera tardado tres meses en llegar a la Novena palabra sobre la nueva Varia Storm siendo una niña. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Vongola Intelligence si no se daban cuenta de que la Tormenta había sido reemplazada?

Estaba aún más molesto porque el viejo cabrón estaba tratando de convencerlo de que le entregara a Belphegor a otra persona. El Varia no era lugar para un niño en su opinión.

"Vete a la mierda viejo. El mocoso mató a la Tormenta anterior y su tipo de Llama coincide, por lo que tiene una buena oportunidad de permanecer como el nuevo oficial. Las reglas sobre la ascensión no mencionan la edad, y él es lo suficientemente sediento de sangre para encajar una vez el período de gracia ha terminado ".

"¿Periodo de gracia?" parpadeó Timoteo.

"¿De verdad crees que lanzaría a un niño a la jungla sin darle la oportunidad de encontrar su propio equilibrio primero? No arrojo a los niños a ambientes desconocidos y espero que ellos resuelvan las cosas por sí mismos con poco o ningún apoyo. "

A diferencia de ti, no se dijo, pero implícitamente.

"Ya veo."

"No, no lo harás. Entrenaré al hijo de puta durante un año y luego lo arrojaré a los lobos. Todas las Tormentas tienen una oportunidad para sacar a la niña y no pueden atacar a todos el mismo día".

Permitiría un total de siete tormentas que pensaban que podían matar al nuevo oficial para atacar, y no todas a la vez. Sin embargo, eso significaba que tendrían que esperar dos días antes de que el siguiente grupo de idiotas pudiera perseguir al niño. Eso le dio a Belphegor la oportunidad de descansar y las Tormentas la oportunidad de idear una nueva estrategia.

Y aunque algunos podrían afirmar que estaba mostrando demasiado favoritismo hacia el único niño en el grupo, Xanxus tenía una razón válida para configurar las cosas de esta manera. Uno que tenía hasta las hardasses cerrándose.

Al darles una oportunidad para sacar al niño y reclamar el lugar, les estaba incentivando a entrenar. Limitarlo a una cantidad determinada cada tres días significaba que el niño podía demostrar que podía manejar a múltiples oponentes todo en el mismo día, mientras le daba al siguiente grupo la oportunidad de ajustar su estrategia original después de verlo pelear. Si un niño medio entrenado podría sobrevivir a ese tipo de prueba, entonces claramente había _ganado_ sus nuevos títulos como Oficial de Tormentas, en lugar de tener suerte.

Y si él moría, entonces Xanxus esperaría otros tres meses mientras el ganador defendía su nueva posición de las otras Tormentas. Xanxus _no_ estaba haciendo nada oficial hasta que la orden jerárquica se había establecido firmemente entre los idiotas calientes. Dejar al chico suelto como su Oficial lo había desestabilizado lo suficiente ... Xanxus estaba firmemente en el modo de control de daños con respecto a la política interna del Varia.

"No me gusta esto".

"Y no me importa una mierda. Podrías ser el Vongola Don, pero esta es la maldita Varia. No tienes voz en cómo elegimos a nuestros hombres o nuestros oficiales más de lo que lo haces con el CEDEF", dijo Xanxus, mirando hacia abajo el anciano.

Timoteo, previsiblemente, desvió la mirada primero.

"Este no es el camino que habría elegido para ti, hijo", dijo Timoteo.

"Al igual que mis Guardianes no son los que habrías escogido para tus hijos. A diferencia de mis hermanos, elegí la lealtad y la habilidad sobre la política y la capacidad de besar el trasero de alguien. Les _confío_ mi vida ... ¿puedes decir lo mismo? lo mismo para los Guardianes de mierda de Enrico que apenas saben cómo disparar al costado de un granero? "

"No quiero que mis hijos tengan asesinos a su lado".

"Newsflash gilipollas, esta no es una pequeña política civil con la que están jugando. Esta es la jodida Cosa Nostra, donde si eres débil, te comerán vivo. Solo porque el Vongola es una de las familias más sólidas que existen. No significa que no haya lobos en la puerta esperando para quitarte a tus hijos porque se pavonean como gallos en el gallinero. Preferiría no tener que ir a ningún funeral porque te has vuelto muy complaciente y te niegas a abrir tu casa. ojos a la realidad, "dijo Xanxus.

Timoteo solo miraría hacia atrás en esta conversación dos meses después ... y lloraría porque Xanxus _sabía_ lo que sucedería y todavía no hizo nada. La pérdida de Enrico había sido un shock, especialmente cuando descubrió que la inteligencia de Vongola podría haber evitado que estuvieran en la cima de su juego y haciendo su trabajo.

Belphegor miró al último de sus oponentes con una sonrisa burlona. Xanxus había dejado las reglas claras para todos, y ni siquiera los tradicionalistas se habían quejado tanto de ellos. Si bien no les gustó la idea de un período de gracia, podían aceptar el razonamiento de que el Príncipe necesitaba entrenamiento antes de poder enfrentarse remotamente a Tormentas Varia _formadas_ . Su muerte inicial fue un golpe de suerte ... ahora era el momento en que podía probar que era realmente de calidad variable.

Y él había sobrevivido. A veces golpeado y magullado, y más de unas pocas veces su otro yo había salido a masacrar a más de unos pocos de sus oponentes, pero lo había logrado.

Incluso tenía un apodo apropiado ahora entre los mooks, que estaban empezando a tratarlo con un tipo de respeto cauteloso que uno le daría a un animal rabioso.

Prince the Ripper, después del infame asesino en serie Jack the Ripper. La ironía no estaba perdida para él, ya que era muy consciente de que el Jefe en realidad era inglés. Llevaba su nuevo título con orgullo y no poca alegría.

Ahora si solo el Jefe dejara de tratarlo como un cachorro de tigre mientras estaba fuera de su forma humana.

El príncipe alegremente rasgó en el mook, que murió con un sonido de muerte satisfactorio. Xanxus disparó una de sus armas, silenciando cualquier intento de hacer ruido.

"¿Más ganas de que el chico sea el nuevo oficial de tormenta?" él preguntó rotundamente.

La plataforma de observación estaba completamente silenciosa. La mayoría de las quejas habían desaparecido en la tercera semana de la 'prueba'. Estos eran los imbéciles más obstinados que se negaban a creer que él era realmente peligroso, pero lo suficientemente inteligentes como para dejar que se desgaste por todos los demás.

Lo único que Belphegor quería hacer era acurrucarse y dormir durante una semana. Estaba completamente agotado, pero al menos ahora ninguno de los veteranos no podía quejarse de que no se ganara su lugar entre ellos debido a su edad.

Luss se preocupó por él, antes de dejarlo caer en la pequeña cocina que usaban los más paranoicos porque no confiaban en los cocineros profesionales que preparaban la comida.

O en el caso de Xanxus, porque les gustaba cocinar y no tenían ganas de luchar por el espacio. Por lo general, dejaba las sobras en la estufa para que cualquiera pudiera acercarse y agarrarlas si tenían hambre y no deseaban luchar contra las multitudes en la sala principal. Raramente duraban una noche completa, o eran devorados por la mañana.

Si Xanxus quería matarlos, no se molestaría en envenenarlos. Él los dispararía directamente en la cara.

Belphegor aceptó con entusiasmo su tazón de comida y el pan ... aprendió desde el principio que Xanxus era en realidad un cocinero natural. Él solo había mejorado con las lecciones adecuadas en los platos más elegantes, pero siempre prefería la comida sencilla y fácil de preparar en comparación con las monstruosidades de varios platos a las que el príncipe estaba acostumbrado.

Una vez que terminó (sin dejar casi nada, para diversión de los adolescentes que habían estado igualmente voraces), se acercó y se dejó caer en el regazo de Xanxus sin decir una palabra.

Xanxus había dejado perfectamente claro que alrededor de los mooks y el resto del mundo, él era el Jefe y por lo tanto no se lo podía ver mimando o mostrándole demasiado favor.

¿Pero solo, cuando solo eran él y sus Guardianes? Él podría dejar que su ser real se muestre. Belphegor atesoraba su muñeco tigre de peluche que Xanxus le había dado cuando finalmente pudo comenzar a durar una hora completa contra la Ira más vieja y más viciosa. Cuando estaban cerca, Xanxus podía bajar la guardia, el mayor lo trataba como un miembro valioso de la familia. Como si Belphegor fuera su hermano pequeño en todo menos en sangre.

Lo que significaba que el príncipe se había acostumbrado rápidamente a que lo recogieran y se enfrentara a la Cólera, o al escuchar al jefe leer uno de los muchos libros que tenía cuando las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas. Ni siquiera le importaba que Erebus lo recogiera y lo tratara como a un cachorro, ya que al tigre no le importaba que lo montara como un caballo.

Por primera vez en su vida, fue buscado y tratado como una verdadera familia. Incluso si encontraba la medicación que le hicieron tomar molesto. No sabía por qué tenía que tomar las píldoras especialmente diseñadas todas las mañanas, solo que Luss aseguraba que sí.

Xanxus puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que el principito se acurrucara contra él. Él se lo había ganado.

"Solo para que seamos mocosos, nunca vas a una misión en solitario hasta que tengas trece años. Mammon ha aceptado gentilmente ser tu compañero semi-permanente", dijo Xanxus.

Solo porque The Mist lo había descubierto muy rápidamente, Belphegor no tenía ningún sentido en lo que respecta al dinero. Oh, sabía cómo equilibrar su cuenta bancaria ... simplemente no le _importaba_ . Había nacido en una línea real bastante acomodada y nunca tuvo que preocuparse por esas cosas y se demostró.

También significaba que podían arrancarle honorarios menores y él no se quejaría de eso.

Dicho eso ... Belphegor se animó cuando vio el bol de helado bajado.

"Disfrútalo, te lo has ganado".

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer para recompensar al pequeño principito?" preguntó Luss.

Ella todavía encontró el apodo privado del jefe para el rubio bramido hilarante.

"¿Y cómo está el príncipe cuando todo el mundo sabe que Squalo es el segundo al mando?" preguntó Mammon.

"Los mismos principios que permiten que haya múltiples príncipes en la monarquía británica", retumbó Xanxus. "Está lo suficientemente cerca de la línea real para llevar el título, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no heredar es probable en cualquier momento de su vida a menos que ocurra un cambio importante como que todos en la línea principal se aniquilan o se vuelven incapaces".

"Sabes que es realmente extraño que sigo olvidando que Boss es técnicamente británico", dijo Squalo.

Echando un vistazo al adolescente y nunca imaginarías que no nació italiano.

"Todavía me parece divertido que en lugar de acumular oro, atesora libros", dijo Mammon.

"Todavía califica", retumbó Xanxus.

"Lo sé, pero la mayoría de la gente piensa en acumular cosas brillantes cuando piensan en dragones, incluso si aún no has conseguido el truco de la transformación".

Xanxus estaba de mal humor. Mientras que el asunto del estatus de Belphegor como Oficial de Tormentas había sido resuelto de una vez por todas (él todavía era un mocoso, pero al menos respetó a Xanxus lo suficiente como para comportarse hasta cierto punto ... y apuñaló a cualquiera que se burló de su título como príncipe ) todavía había rumores que lo tenían a él cavando en sus papeles tratando de encontrar algo para disparar.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a escuchar rumores de un golpe de Estado contra los Vongola.

Él no estaba feliz. Si bien no podía soportar la novena generación, era aficionado a su nonna y, en menor medida, a sus hermanos ... incluso si eran un dolor en el culo.

"Voi. ¿Todavía no tienes idea de quién está tratando de quitarle el poder al viejo bastardo?" preguntó Squalo.

"Sea quien sea, están ocultando sus huellas".

Si Xanxus no hubiera sabido que era adoptado, habría sospechado que intentaría reclamar el título de heredero. Después de todo, Massimo era una broma y Federico no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener unida a la famiglia. Y olvídate de Iemitsu ... ese imbécil había tomado felizmente el papel de Asesor Externo y jefe del CEDEF, lo que significaba que estaba excluido a menos que todos los demás murieran primero.

Incluso si algunas de las familias de la Alianza empezaban a susurrar que tal vez ahora era el momento para que el hijo más joven de Vongola se levantara y tomara su lugar como heredero. Xanxus sabía que no tenía sentido ... su única conexión con el Vongola era a través de Giotto, y estaba ligada a su rama específica de la familia. Las probabilidades de que él pudiera reclamar con éxito el anillo eran tan bajas que no valía la pena el dolor de cabeza.

¡Además, era el rey de su castillo y no estaba de humor para tener aún _más_ razones para que las cabezas de mierda que componían la Novena Generación ya lo molestaran! Si él fuera el Décimo, tendría que escucharlos perra y gemir en la parte superior de la documentación, ¡y no tenía interés en eso! ¡Le _gustaba_ ser el jefe de la Varia!

Xanxus gruñó ... quien estaba dando un golpe de estado estaba haciendo que sus días relativamente tranquilos fuesen agitados. Especialmente porque sabía que no debía confiar en que Iemitsu realmente _hiciera_ su trabajo.

"Voi ... tal vez deberías visitar a Daniela. Puede tener algunas ideas ... y sabes que adora echar a perder al mocoso del príncipe", dijo Squalo.

Xanxus se frotó sus cansados ojos.

"A la mierda. Voy a visitar a Nonna mañana ... Tengo un dolor de cabeza distorsionante y su grupo de té habitual debería estar cerca para que puedan tener algunas ideas de dónde mirar", dijo Xanxus.

 _La tarde siguiente_

Mientras que Daniela no le permitía beber con los niños pequeños, el solo hecho de estar lejos de la documentación y los locos que componían el Varia le estaba ayudando muchísimo.

"¿Entonces oíste que alguien va a intentar dar un golpe dentro del Vongola?" dijo Daniela, sorbiendo su café.

"Por lo que escuché, tú eras el que estaba preparando algo grande", comentó otro.

Xanxus dejó escapar una risa sarcástica ante eso.

"¿Me da un golpe de estado? ¿Cuál sería el punto? No hay manera de que los anillos me acepten para empezar y, aunque lo consiguiera, ¡significaría tener que aguantar a ese idiota molesto actualmente a cargo junto con su Tormenta menopáusica! " dijo Xanxus, editando su lenguaje habitual con respecto al hecho de que había niños pequeños de menos de diez años.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que los anillos no te aceptaron? ¿No eres su hijo?" preguntó Lilou.

Daniela y Xanxus ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"Mi querido nieto pertenece a una rama diferente de la familia original de Primo. Por lo que descubrimos, el Primo era en realidad el tercer hijo de otra familia de Sky-heavy en Inglaterra, solo que se fue para hacer su propio nombre y fortuna y terminó creando una línea de ramificación. Xanxus es de la rama 'principal', lo que significa que no es elegible para heredar ya que su línea es de una más antigua y establecida ", explicó Daniela.

Todas las otras mujeres miraron a Daniela.

"Diles el resto. Mi madre biológica en realidad estaba emparentada con _tres_ de los Guardianes de Primo".

"No olvides que estás relacionado a través de Daemon Spade a través de tu abuela paterna", dijo Daniela exasperada. "Teniendo en cuenta el problema de la endogamia allí, no es tan sorprendente como pensarías, aunque muchas líneas de sangre logran casarse el uno con el otro es un poco extraño a menos que se unieran naturalmente".

"Detalles, ¡no dejen nada!" dijo Lilou. Le encantaba rastrear viejos linajes e historias familiares.

Xanxus sonrió, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Belphegor estuviera tranquilamente sentado en su regazo bebiendo su limonada.

"Como resultó Lampo, Lightning Guardian logró derribar a la hija menor de G y terminó teniendo tres hijos con ella después de que el Primo desapareció en Japón. Desde allí, la línea continuó más o menos hasta que solo quedó un descendiente, una niña llamada Rosemary. La Nube de Primo Alaude tenía una hermana menor, y sus descendientes se movieron un poco hasta que uno de ellos estuvo en Alemania, donde Rosemary conoció a un joven soldado de Francia llamado Matthew, que muchas veces fue sobrino-nieto de Alaude. Los dos se enamoraron y tuvo dos hijos, Petunia y Lily. Petunia se casó con un cerdo gordo y tiene un hijo con un registro sellado hasta después de que es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser considerado adulto, mientras que Lily se casó con un tipo llamado James ... que es de hecho de la línea principal de la familia que Giotto dejó en Inglaterra, junto con estar indirectamente relacionado con Daemon porque Daemon era del lado francés de la madre de James, Dorea. Así que de alguna manera estoy relacionado con cinco de los siete hombres que hicieron t La generación de Primo, aunque la mayor parte es indirectamente ", explicó Xanxus. "No importa que aparentemente Giotto era nobleza por derecho propio, lo que explicaría cómo conoció a Daemon y Lampo en primer lugar".

"Aparentemente la familia que Giotto dejó era una casa 'antigua y noble' en Inglaterra, incluso antes de fundar la Vongola. Así que, en cierto modo, nuestra familia es técnicamente noble ya que es una rama de la original de Xanxus", dijo abiertamente Daniela. divertido.

Las mujeres estaban más que fascinadas.

"¿No significaría eso que él tiene un derecho más fuerte sobre los anillos de Vongola?" preguntó Lilou.

"Está bloqueado en la sucursal de Giotto, no en la principal. E incluso si tratara de devolverlos a la familia principal, entonces tendrían que tomar _mi_ nombre en lugar de llamarse Vongola. No sé ustedes, pero No creo que el nombre de Potter sea tan inspirador como Vongola ... incluso si significa 'almeja' ", dijo secamente Xanxus. "Personalmente, estoy esperando el momento perfecto para decirle a ese viejo idiota que desde el principio sabía que él no era mi padre ... No importa el hecho de que no nos parezcamos en nada, solo la línea de tiempo lo hubiera logrado. imposible para él ser mi padre ".

A Xanxus le gustaba el hecho frío y duro. Tanto que había confirmado más o menos que Timoteo no era su padre biológico al rastrear dónde estaba el hombre. Había estado en una conferencia rodeado por varios otros mafiosos durante más de un mes durante el tiempo en que podría haber sido concebido ... y no había habido ningún 'entretenimiento especial' involucrado, por lo que las únicas mujeres que podría haber golpeado tendrían He visto a mujeres demasiado felices de intentar hundir sus garras en el Vongola con un hijo ilegítimo que podrían decir que era el Noveno.

Un niño habría valido su peso en oro, incluso si el bebé no nació en matrimonio. Después de todo, había muchas personas muy ansiosas por poner sus manos en la infame línea de sangre Vongola.

Xanxus no tenía idea de cómo esta conversación terminaría mordiendo a Timoteo y la novena generación en el culo menos de un año después. Admitiendo abiertamente al círculo de chismes de Daniela, que estaban muy felices de difundir su herencia real entre la élite de la mafia, ya que honestamente no le importaba, que él no era el hijo de Timoteo o incluso del linaje, el hombre afirmó que se suponía que él tenía mucho más apoyo después del incidente. Después de todo, él no había dejado claro que no estaba interesado en ser Decimo y ya sabía que no era elegible desde el principio.


	8. Chapter 8

Squalo fue absolutamente miserable. ¿Cómo mierda llegó a esto? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando el Noveno, congelando así al jefe y diciendo que intentaba tomar los anillos por la fuerza?

Cualquiera que haya tenido una interacción regular con Xanxus sabía que no le importaba nada el título de Decimo, ¡aunque solo fuera porque despreciaba a la Novena generación y asumir el control significaba que tendría que tratar con ellos más!

Más al punto, la Novena estaba usando esto como una excusa para ponerle los tornillos a la Varia, alegando que necesitaban "una mejor administración".

Mejor gestión su culo! Boss los organizó mejor que Tyr cuando estaba a cargo, y aunque se había quedado atrapado con una Tormenta menor de edad debido a un golpe de suerte, se había asegurado de que el niño pudiera manejarlo y de que sus Tormentas lo respetaban adecuadamente. como miembro de pleno derecho Al viejo bastardo nunca le había gustado Xanxus, aunque lo reclamó como hijo, ¡y el sentimiento había sido mutuo!

Por lo tanto, fue una pequeña sorpresa cuando Squalo se avergonzó al pensar en explicarle esto a Daniela, quien seguramente estaría muy molesta cuando descubriera la historia completa.

"Ah Squalo. Espero que estés aquí para decir que mi querido nieto está enfermo con algo, porque no puedo pensar en ninguna buena razón para que él me _evite_ a menos que afecte a una chica y esté tratando de encontrar una manera de explicarle a mí antes de que él haga lo correcto ", dijo Daniela muy agradable.

Squalo se estremeció.

"Voi, lo desearía. Boss no es tan estúpido y siempre lleva su propia protección para ese tipo de cosas", dijo Squalo.

Boss era _cualquier cosa_ menos célibe, pero tampoco era estúpido. Si salía a beber, la mayoría de las veces se encontraba a sí mismo como un compañero de cama amigable que sabía que era más o menos una forma de relajarse o una aventura de una sola noche.

Tenía fama entre la gente del club por ser muy considerado con sus compañeros de cama y nunca hacer nada sin protección, y por ser un poco tigre en la cama. Más al punto todavía no había ninguna queja sobre su desempeño ... la mayoría de las chicas volvían a repetir cada vez que lo veían en los clubes, y más de una vez tenía múltiples parejas. Squalo lo había visto salir con dos o tres chicas (y en un caso notable algunas trillizas bastante calientes) bastantes veces.

¡Squalo honestamente lo preferiría si la paranoia de Xanxus sobre la protección hubiera fallado y _hubiera_ derribado a alguna chica al azar!

En cambio, mordió la bala.

"El jefe se ha ido".

"¿Qué quieres decir con ido?" preguntó Daniela, entrecerrándolo. "Él no es..."

"El Noveno de alguna manera se le metió en la cabeza que los rumores sobre un golpe de estado contra los Vongola se debieron a Boss. Está reclamando el arresto domiciliario porque estábamos tratando de quemar algunas ratas que se habían colado en la familia principal y que nadie estaba haciendo nada sobre, con la esperanza de fumar la fuente ... y cuando la Novena confrontó al Jefe sucedió algo grande y el bastardo afirmó que nuestros intentos de instalar al Jefe como Decimo fallaron. Fue como si de repente él estuviera allí, entonces apareció un vacío. Todavía está vivo, pero eso es todo lo que sabemos. Ni siquiera tenemos permitido verlo ", dijo Squalo con frustración.

Daniela estaba _enojada_ . Ella sabía que su hijo era un idiota, ¡pero esto sonaba peor que un caso de malas habilidades de comunicación! Ya era bastante malo que su hijo idiota hubiera continuado con la mentira de que Xanxus era su hijo ilegítimo cuando en ese momento la mayor parte de la Alianza había escuchado la verdadera historia de que lo habían adoptado mucho antes de que lo tomara el Vongola.

Adoptando un Cielo recién despertado, incluso una Ira como Xanxus no era desconocida. Pero continuar con una mentira tan obvia y hacer que parezca que Sky tenía la oportunidad de _dirigir a_ la familia cuando esas cosas a menudo estaban ligadas al linaje original. Esa fue la altura de la idiotez.

"Explica todo", dijo, gruñendo. ¡Las cabezas iban a rodar si ella tenía algo que decir al respecto! Gracias a las pociones mágicas que Xanxus pudo obtener de ella, se sentía más cerca de los cincuenta años que su edad real. Tanto que rara vez tuvo que usar su silla de ruedas para moverse.

Su vida útil se reduciría si tuviera que usar sus Sky Flames, pero ese era un pequeño precio a pagar. Nadie debía vivir para siempre, después de todo.

Squalo comenzó desde el principio, y cuanto más hablaba, más enojado se ponía Daniela.

Tanto es así que algunas cosas empezaban a arder.

¡Alguien tendría un día muy, muy malo cuando terminara con ellos!

En Iron Fort, Timoteo Vongola tenía una premonición muy desagradable de que no le iban a gustar las consecuencias de congelar a Xanxus.

 _Tres meses después, en un lugar no revelado en Escocia ..._

"¡El cuarto campeón ... es Harry Potter!"

Silencio muerto Nadie había visto al legendario Niño-Que-Vivió desde que Dumbledore lo escondió. Algunos especulaban que cualquier cosa que él hubiera hecho para terminar con el Señor Oscuro lo había convertido en un squib, por lo que nunca había venido a Hogwarts. Otros creían que estaba entrenando en un lugar secreto para actuar como el campeón de la luz si los magos oscuros alguna vez decidieran hacer una segunda ronda, por orden de Dumbledore.

Así que nadie estaba remotamente preparado cuando, en una grieta masiva que hizo que las ventanas detrás de la mesa del personal se rompieran como pedazos de hielo, apareció una adolescente con cicatrices con algunos accesorios para el cabello bastante interesantes y una mirada enojada de ojos rojos sin previo aviso. .

No se parecía en _nada_ a las famosas imágenes de Harry Potter que todos habían visto de una forma u otra (la mayoría de ellas eran imágenes de James Potter con ojos verdes y una cicatriz de un rayo).

Los adultos, una vez que se volvieron locos, se fugaron con el adolescente misterioso en las tiernas misericordias de Madame Pomphrey, ya que estaba claro que estaba gravemente herido por algo.

Muchos de los estudiantes comenzaron a preguntarse ... ¿quién era este adolescente y quién era el niño desaparecido que vivió?

 _En el ala del hospital, tres días después ..._

Xanxus se despertó, enojado como el infierno y muy listo para arrancarle la garganta a alguien ... sin ser Erebus en ese momento.

En el lado positivo, él estaba vivo y fuera de ese maldito hielo. En el lado negativo, todavía se sentía como una mierda y no mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

Sin mencionar que sus armas se habían ido y su magia se sentía positivamente lenta.

Entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sus contactos habían desaparecido. Eso lo enojó, porque no tenía sus gafas puestas.

Él gruñó.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me parece extraño que hayas sido convocado, teniendo en cuenta que el Cáliz seleccionó a Harry Potter como campeón ... y él no es más que un niño de solo catorce años", dijo una voz agradablemente ... y lleno del la misma mierda de personaje "abuelo" que a Timoteo le gustaba usar pero que no lograba.

El aura de abuelo, Hogwarts, la sensación familiar de Sky (aunque claramente era una latente manchada) y varios colores discordantes ... solo había una cosa que se sumaba.

"¿Cómo diablos debería saber cómo me convocaron? Lo último que recuerdo es que el viejo estaba quejándose de una mierda que no tenía ningún sentido antes de poner mi culo en estasis con una carga falsa", espetó Xanxus. "Aunque tal vez sea lo que sea que la invocación enganchó al Potter más cercano que pudo encontrar, incluso si era una línea secundaria".

Hizo caso omiso de la legalidad casual, que solo confirmó con quién estaba tratando.

No era como si hubiera _mentido_ después de todo. Nunca había pasado por Harry Potter en su vida, y técnicamente era un miembro de la rama que la mayoría de las personas realmente no conocía.

"Los Potter no tienen una línea de ramificación".

"Muestra lo que sabes. Uno de los hijos que no iba a heredar fue e hizo una nueva familia con un nuevo nombre en Italia hace cuatrocientos años, y todavía está por aquí", dijo Xanxus. Tenía una rugiente migraña, no podía ver nada que valiera la pena, y no estaba contento de estar atrapado en este castillo.

"¿Puedo preguntar a qué familia?"

Xanxus resopló burlonamente.

"A la mierda. Si no reconociste quién soy a la vista, entonces no tienes la autorización para saber de qué familia soy", respondió.

El Ministerio italiano era lo suficientemente molesto acerca de toda la tregua de la mafia que tenían en marcha. No iba a ser el responsable de que los ingleses se molestaran en algo con lo que no tenían que ocuparse.

Además ... él tenía toda esa mierda de Chico-Que-Vivió encerrado bajo un encanto fidelius especial para que nadie descubriera quién era Xanxus en realidad.

"Ya veo", dijo Dumbledore. No parecía demasiado feliz, pero al menos no estaba forzando a un joven de catorce años a lidiar con este torneo. "Me temo que dado que el Cáliz eligió convocarlo en lugar del Sr. Potter, tendrá que competir en su lugar. ¿Puedo al menos tener un nombre para los registros?"

"Xanxus", dijo simplemente, sin molestarse en dar su apellido. "Y parece que perdí mi enfoque durante la transición".

"Podemos hacer los arreglos para que visite a Diagon una vez que Madam Pomphrey lo despeje. Sin embargo, me temo que será objeto de mucha especulación por parte de estudiantes y adultos".

Después de todo, ¡no esperaban un cuarto campeón, mucho menos alguien convocado en lugar de Harry Potter!

Xanxus abandonó a sus "cuidadores" con una facilidad irrisoria. Solo necesitaba una varita de madera y un lugar tranquilo con una forja para rehacer sus armas ... estaba retrasado para reemplazarlas de todos modos, ya que el último par era crudo y se caía a pedazos. Las llamas de ira podían ser brutales solo con el metal, y el metal tratado con Flame era demasiado caro incluso para él cuando recién comenzaba.

Llegar a la casa de seguridad de Varia era bastante fácil ... memorizó los principales para este tipo de ocasiones. Fue con gran alivio que pudo encontrar sus lentes de donde los mooks los almacenaban al azar (agradecidos de que su abuela encontrara el hecho de que siempre los había perdido lo suficientemente divertidos como para almacenar extras en todas las casas de seguridad por si acaso) y fue capaz de ver correctamente de nuevo.

¡Como el infierno que iba a sufrir entrecerrar los ojos hasta que su prescripción estuviera lista cuando supiera dónde estaba el set extra! Todavía fue capaz de reordenar sus contactos (conjuntos múltiples) y adquirir su receta habitual para su medicamento para la migraña en una farmacia aliada a Vongola. Solo necesitaban ver su identificación para borrarla sin tener que lidiar con toda la burocracia.

Hecho eso, se metió en la tienda más cercana y obtuvo ropa extra ... no había forma de que lidiara con el sentido de la moda mágica de Inglaterra cuando no era un estudiante de su maldita escuela y ya había aprobado sus exámenes secundarios antes de que se congelara. .

Con sus elementos esenciales terminados (y sus contactos para entregarse mañana, si no antes) regresó al callejón mágico donde su guardián estaba indignado con él por desaparecer.

"Vete a la mierda", dijo secamente, sin importarle una mierda sobre el siseo enojado del viejo gato en su idioma. "No eres mi madre y necesitaba suministros reales, no la mierda sobrevalorada que vendes en el callejón".

Se dirigió hacia Ollivanders y, en lugar de lidiar con una varita que nunca usaría, preguntó sin rodeos: "¿Dónde podría comprar una varita mágica?"

"Me temo que no vendo ese tipo de acciones aquí. Solo varitas prefabricadas y pedidos personalizados extraños", admitió Ollivander.

"¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar algunos?"

"¡Señor Potter, vinimos aquí para asegurarnos de que tenía una varita adecuada para el torneo!" siseó el viejo gato.

Xanxus la miró fijamente, un tigre le dio a la vieja fichaje una Mirada que decía que estaba debatiendo sobre convertirla en su próxima merienda. Ella se calló de manera bastante efectiva.

"Y no uso una jodida varita. Personalmente me enfoqué por una razón, ya que agitar un palo que es básicamente eufemismo para un pene no es mi idea de diversión", dijo rotundamente.

"¡Una varita _no_ es un eufemismo para ...!"

Xanxus levantó una sola ceja negra.

"Así que 'pulir una varita mágica' no es otra forma para que tus estudiantes adolescentes digan que pretenden ..."

Ollivander estaba abiertamente entretenido por esta escena frente a él.

"Si me puedes dar la madera que mejor te ha reaccionado antes, puedo hacerte un pedido personalizado y entregártelo. Hasta entonces, siempre puedes comprar una de mis 'varitas' para que sirva como reemplazo temporal".

"No necesito uno. Solo use mi enfoque para los hechizos más quisquillosos y los que necesitan el amplificador", dijo Xanxus.

"Una rareza en verdad, señor _Black_ ", dijo Ollivander. "Uno que lamentablemente ha caído en desgracia últimamente".

McGonagall lo miró por un momento.

"¿Por qué lo llamaste señor Black cuando dice ser de una rama de la familia Potter?"

"Ah, pero él sigue siendo un negro tanto como un Potter, aunque en su lugar reclama el nombre del ramal. Un movimiento digno de un Viper, uno diría".

Xanxus captó el doble significado. Él bufó.

"Dile a esa serpiente neblinosa que espero fotos cuando informen al tiburón, al príncipe malcriado y al peleador de que estoy fuera", dijo rotundamente.

Ollivander sonrió a su vez.

"Solo si aceptas compartirlos", respondió.

"Bastante justo, o podrías pedir copias en su lugar".

"Teniendo en cuenta la información que estoy a punto de compartir, será mejor que me hagan copias adicionales para que las disfrute", dijo Ollivander con sombría diversión.

McGonagall ... solo miró más allá confundida ya que no podía ver ni un poco de lo que no se decía entre los dos hombres.

 _En Italia, en el castillo Varia ..._

Mammon revisaba sus informes, todavía de mal humor por la injusticia hacia su primo.

De modo que era natural que, mientras tomaban su bebida preferida, se detuvieran, volvieran a leer lo que tenían en sus manos ... antes de hacer un escupitajo poco característico en estado de shock.

Squalo apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia arriba cuando Mammon literalmente se teletransportó a su oficina, derribando los informes por todas partes. Esto tenía que ser importante ... y grande ... si el avaro estaba estropeando un papeleo como este y no le importaba nada.

"¡VOI! ¿Qué ...?"

Mammon metió el informe en sus manos.

Squalo descifró el cifrado familiar, antes de volver a leerlo para confirmarlo.

Su mandíbula cayó, indiferente al hecho de que Mammon estaba tomando muchas, muchas fotos.

"¡Voi! ¿Es esta mierda de verdad?"

"Bastante fácil de confirmar ... sabes que Boss no esperaría pacientemente cuando conoce la ubicación de la casa segura".

Squalo ya estaba marcando el número de mooks más cercano a la casa de seguridad de Londres. En quince minutos obtuvo un informe muy confuso.

" _Señor, las gafas faltan y la trementina fue una de las últimas en moverlas",_ dijo el mook.

"Vaya a la farmacia más cercana a Vongola y pregunte si alguien que encaja en la descripción del jefe entró para completar una orden", dijo Squalo, sin atreverse a esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que confirmaran que alguien había completado el pedido de medicamentos para la migraña de Xanxus.

"¡Voi! ¿Cómo coño terminó en Inglaterra de todos modos?"

"Mu. Hay una serie de artefactos y rituales altamente mágicos que podrían llevarlo a cabo. Uno de ellos debe haberse enganchado a su núcleo y haberlo arrastrado allí, liberándolo accidentalmente del hielo. Necesitamos mantener este bajo perfil por ahora. Si la novena descubre que él está fuera de nuevo ... "

"Voi. No es necesario que me digas dos veces", dijo Squalo, entendiendo.

Si la Novena sabía que a Xanxus le había pasado menos de un año de haberse convertido en hielo (una cabreada Daniela le había explicado lo que significaba el Paso Cero y lo que hizo), podría intentar algo igualmente desagradable mientras el jefe todavía se estaba recuperando.

Él ya estaba tratando de "apagar incendios", por así decirlo, porque Daniela y su círculo de chismes estaban difundiendo la verdad de lo que sucedió, en lugar de lo que él decía. Su reputación estaba en juego, ya que no podía cortar de raíz la fuente de los rumores contrarios sin hacerle aún más daño.

Después de todo, incluso la mafia tenía algunas líneas que no deberían cruzarse sin grandes repercusiones políticas y sociales. Matar a tu propia madre que estaba enojada contigo por hacer algo estúpido e intentar hacer que la verdad fuera conocida era una de ellas.

Squalo llamó a Lussuria y Belphegor. Levi era una puta esclava y todos lo sabían. Mientras que él seguiría las órdenes sin vacilación o pregunta, incluso Xanxus habría preferido un Rayo que tuviera las pelotas para cuestionar las cosas. Apenas toleró al hombre y solo aguantó su servil lealtad porque no tenía a nadie mejor alineado en ese momento.

Si él supiera que el Jefe estaba fuera y libre, no se detendría ante nada para estar a su lado y eso haría que el secreto salga del agua más rápido que cualquier otra cosa. Belphegor y Lussuria, al menos, sabían cuándo ser discretos y mantener sus malditas bocas cerradas sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Y sí, Mammon tomó muchas fotos con las expresiones incrédulas y esperanzadas en sus rostros ... incluso si tenían que enviarle copias de sus informantes para que se riera de ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

Xanxus ignoró la mirada y los susurros de los imbéciles mágicos con facilidad. Llevaba el "Aura del Rey" que era parte del "Aspecto Ámbar" o Llama del Cielo como una capa que le quedaba naturalmente.

Los estudiantes y adultos lo miraron con incertidumbre, asombro o, en algunos casos, lujuria.

Xanxus resopló. No necesitaba estos aduladores que habían dejado que un hijo bastardo y débil de una línea muerta les hiciera acobardarse porque un Cielo Latente manchado había embotado sus colmillos y garras.

O podría ser porque había encontrado una habitación bastante útil que se había convertido en la forja perfecta para él. Le había llevado una semana, en parte porque tenía que esperar a que le entregaran la varita mágica, pero tenía a su lado a las X-Guns recién forjadas. Le divertía mucho que, por más anticuados que fueran los imbéciles de la sangre pura, no supieran qué era un arma. Los nacidos muggles, sin embargo, los habían echado un vistazo y le habían dado una amplia ventaja sin pensarlo dos veces cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que eran.

Él solo se dirigía a la aburrida pequeña aldea turística cuando escuchó un familiar "¡VOI!" afuera ... y sonrió.

Hizo rápidas zancadas con sus piernas más largas para encontrar a un Squalo menos que divertido que ya discutía con el viejo gato y el senil Cielo.

" _¡VOI! ¡Jefe, qué mierda! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto puñetazo he tenido que soportar porque Daniela descubrió que escapaste y no pensaste en avisarle ?!"_ gritó Squalo en italiano.

Xanxus sonrió ... antes de que casi rompiera la mandíbula de Squalo.

" _¿Y cómo demonios echaste de menos el hecho de que Ottabio era el traidor que estaba diseminando mentiras, tiburón de mierda?"_ él respondió con una mueca de desprecio.

Squalo parpadeó.

" _Voi. ¿Ottabio?"_

" _Viejo maldito dijo que tenía informes de alguien lo suficientemente alto en el 'golpe' que planeaba tomar el título de Decimo por la fuerza. Levi es demasiado estúpido para hacer una acrobacia como esa, pero Ottabio estaba demasiado satisfecho cuando entramos, "_ dijo Xanxus.

Squalo parecía enojado, al igual que los demás.

" _Ushishishi ... ¿puede el príncipe destripar al traidor?"_ Preguntó Belphegor con esperanza.

" _No puedo. Las reglas solo indican un desafío para el puesto o el Jefe puede eliminar a un oficial. De lo contrario, ya habríamos tratado con Levi",_ dijo Squalo con fastidio.

Belphegor hizo un puchero ante eso.

"¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son estos caballeros?" preguntó Dumbledore. Estaba claramente enojado.

Xanxus se burló de él.

"Mi hermano de sangre", dijo Xanxus, juntando su mano en la sorprendida cara de Squalo.

"Mi primo", asintiendo a Mammon, en el hombro de Squalo.

"Mi sanador de confianza", asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Lussuria, que les sonrió bellamente a todos, sonreía llena de dientes e irradiaba sed de sangre.

"Y mi pupilo", terminó, acariciando a un Belphegor feliz en la cabeza.

"El príncipe no es la sala de nadie", dijo Belphegor haciendo pucheros.

"Hasta que hayas alcanzado la mayoría o pasado los exámenes secundarios, el Jefe es tu guardián en ambos mundos. Hazlo", dijo Mammon rotundamente. Belphegor se enfurruñó, pero eso desapareció cuando Xanxus puso el ojo en blanco y lo levantó con un brazo.

"Ya veo", dijo Dumbledore, no contento.

Mammon le sonrió burlonamente.

"No creo que te des cuenta de las implicaciones de Xanxus en este torneo. Mientras Squalo, Lussuria y yo permaneceremos en casa, tendrás que lidiar con un aburrido Xanxus y Belphegor, ya que como pupilo de la Casa de Negro, Belphegor necesita estar cerca del jefe ".

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

"Pensé que habías dicho que eras de una familia de filiales de los Potter".

Xanxus sonrió.

"Con la frecuencia con la que tus familias 'puras' se casan entre sí, ¿ _realmente_ crees que Dorea Black es la primera en casarse con la familia Potter?" Respondió. "Soy un negro por hecho si no es sangre y la relación de sangre más cercana a tu precioso 'salvador'".

Todo es cierto, sin dar nada cerca de la historia completa.

Además ... Arcturus Black lo había convocado antes de que tuviera trece años y le hizo realizar una prueba simple.

Tenía que poner el anillo heredero y lograr que lo aceptara. Si el anillo se redimensionaba a su mano, entonces él era el próximo jefe de la familia. Si no, bueno, Sirius seguiría siendo la cabeza ... incluso si el anillo lo hubiera rechazado.

El anillo ni siquiera había tardado ni un minuto antes de que se adaptara a su mano y se uniera a él. Estaba bien escondido bajo la ilusión de una Niebla por una feliz Víbora, que había sido completamente reincorporada a la familia y era un verdadero negro de nuevo.

Había una razón por la que Viper llamaba a Xanxus su primo favorito.

Arcturus había cacareado, antes de declarar con orgullo que con Xanxus como el nuevo jefe de la familia, los negros volverían a levantarse, tan orgullosos como lo habían estado cuando los Vongola todavía estaban en su infancia.

Dumbledore ... no se veía feliz. En absoluto.

Y a Xanxus honestamente no le importa una mierda.

Sirius Black estaba bastante confundido acerca de por qué Dumbledore estaba _quejándose_ ... eh, _quejándose_ del hecho de que no le había dicho a su antiguo director que no era el próximo jefe de la familia Black, sino un joven arrogante con el nombre de Alexander "Xanxus" Black _era_ .

"Honestamente, me olvidé completamente de eso. Quiero decir que todos los negros, tanto los distanciados como los que se casaron, recibieron un aviso a través del elfo de la familia Black de que Arcturus había elegido a un nuevo heredero hace unos años que tomaría el manto cuando cumplió diecisiete años, Andrómeda estaba muy contenta con el nuevo heredero, porque la trajo de vuelta a la familia junto con su hija ... incluso si él no hacía lo mismo por su esposo. Y Narcissa estaba bastante molesta porque eso significaba Draco no heredaría los títulos ".

"Tenía la impresión de que eras el próximo jefe y Harry era tu heredero".

"Lo hubiera sido, si el jefe actual no hubiera oído hablar de otro negro con un talento bastante raro que aparece en el verdadero tapiz de la familia reclamando sus bóvedas y lo llamó para averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando. Al parecer, el niño impresionado él, porque se le dio la oportunidad de poner el anillo heredero y lo aceptó casi de inmediato ".

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las incógnitas, y este Alexander Black era un comodín que dejaba muy claro que no lo respetaba a él ni a sus títulos. En todo caso, "Xanxus" despreciaba las figuras de autoridad sin importar cuán importantes fueran.

Él era de la opinión de que el respeto tenía que ser ganado, sin importar qué acciones pasadas o qué poder tenían ... mágico o de otro tipo.

Y estaba el asunto de la sala del adolescente. Como miembro de la ICW, era muy consciente del "desaparecido" Príncipe de la Rusia mágica. Había herido gravemente a su gemelo Raziel, y podría haber cambiado su nombre, pero no había duda de quién era ese niño.

Aunque el nuevo tutor del niño había tratado con cualquier reacción negativa del Príncipe "Belphegor", como ahora se llamaba con orgullo a sí mismo, por su ataque a su hermano gemelo.

Alexander había entregado informes viables de curanderos y profesionales que no ignorarían la verdad debido a una línea de sangre real y para mantener la cara.

El núcleo y la mente de Belphegor se habían vuelto inherentemente inestables debido al completo rechazo de un vínculo gemelo natural con Raziel. Una condición solo empeoró debido a que sus padres solo querían que su hijo mayor heredara, alentando así al hermano mayor a tratar al menor como un príncipe menor al que se le permitía atormentar.

El hecho de que Belphegor se hubiera roto era solo una conclusión obvia en retrospectiva. Que su comportamiento se estabilizó y que su corazón estaba bien encaminado a la reparación después de vincularse con Alexander demostró que sus padres biológicos habían sido completamente incapacitados como sus cuidadores.

Como tal, un estipendio para el Príncipe ahora "exiliado" había sido establecido para pagar su cuidado y bienestar, con las bendiciones de sus padres que estaban felices de deshacerse del niño.

Esa fue la historia oficial de todos modos.

Extraoficialmente, Xanxus identificó las primeras etapas de la esquizofrenia y el hecho de que Belphegor fue uno de los "primeros brotes" cuando se trataba de activar sus llamas. El hecho de que su vínculo gemelo había sido inestable hasta el punto de casi matar a su hermano había causado que su mente se fracturara, haciéndolo incluso más dañado que antes.

Como tal, Lussuria había logrado obtener un médico confiable que pudiera ayudar a idear un medicamento especial que no sería completamente inútil debido a las llamas de Tormenta de Belphegor que ayudarían a estabilizar su condición mental mientras la magia de Xanxus y Sky Flames ayudaban a reparar el daño. al enlace gemelo.

En palabras de Xanxus, cuando le explicó a Belphegor por qué tenía que tomar su medicación o no, no había nada realmente malo en él. Simplemente había nacido con un cerebro peculiar que lo hacía único. La medicina fue simplemente para mantenerlo en equilibrio, por lo que no se avergonzó completamente de su nueva familia. Xanxus _no_ quería que su nuevo "hermano pequeño" actuara tan desquiciado y desquiciado como Bellatrix Lestrange simplemente porque era un mocoso terco.

Con una comparación como esa, Belphegor no peleaba tomando sus medicamentos todas las mañanas, incluso si no le gustaba el sabor.

"¿Qué puedes decirme de Alexander Black?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Nunca conocí al niño", dijo Sirius de inmediato. "Todo lo que sé es que fue adoptado en la familia de filiales de los Potter y tiene una conexión de sangre, pero que su sangre negra era más fuerte, por lo que fue nombrado heredero de eso primero. No puede tratar de reclamar los títulos de la cabeza. de la familia Potter hasta que Harry haya cumplido diecisiete años y no los reclame por un año ".

"¿Qué me puedes decir de la familia de la rama entonces?"

"Solo que el tercer hijo de la cabeza en ese momento se separó hace unos cuatrocientos años y estableció su propia línea en Italia", dijo Sirius. "No soy un Potter y James no estaba realmente interesado en esa historia familiar ... y todos los libros están almacenados en las bóvedas de Potter, a lo que solo Harry puede acceder cuando sea mayor".

Dumbledore no estaba feliz y se mostró. Había demasiadas variables y una pregunta candente sobre por qué el Cáliz convocó a un desconocido completo como Alexander Black cuando se eligió el nombre del joven Harry.

Xanxus miró al maldito dragón madre, mientras Belphegor lo animaba a asesinar desde las gradas, a salvo en el regazo de Lussuria. Ella no era la única allí arriba ... Squalo y Mammon también, con el avaro grabando todo en el segundo que escucharon la palabra dragones.

Tardó unos segundos en traducir mentalmente lo que decía la dragona, pero cuando lo hizo vio rojo.

¡Esa perra no solo lo llamó jodidamente débil! ¡Había puesto a esta mujer menor en su jodido lugar antes de permitirle ganar!

Con un rugido similar a lo que dejaba escapar el dragón madre, Xanxus tiró de su núcleo y permitió que Tenebrae (que era lo que él había nombrado como su lado dragón) saliera. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba tirando de las famosas leylines debajo de la escuela para compensar la diferencia de poder necesaria para la primera transformación completa.

Una vez que su núcleo se acostumbró a la forma, el impulso extra no sería necesario, pero para la primera transformación fue una necesidad.

Magia onduló sobre su piel mientras la forma humana se derritió en una forma más poderosa.

Su cuerpo se volvió negro cuando las duras escamas del diamante reemplazaron la piel. El cabello se convirtió en enormes púas que fluyeron por su espalda hasta convertirse en una poderosa cola. Las manos y los pies se convirtieron en garras y garras. Su cara se alargó para revelar enormes colmillos. Las alas brotaron de su espalda, lo suficientemente grandes como para levantar incluso su impresionante volumen hacia el cielo.

Cuando la transformación se completó, rugió su dominio para que todos lo oyeran y supieran.

Esto no era una mera lagartija que exhalaba fuego como las miserables criaturas que albergaban en los santuarios.

Este era un maldito Rey del Cielo, gobernante del tesoro.

El Horntail, sintiendo un dragón macho desconocido cerca de su nido, rugió a cambio e intentó adoptar una postura de protección alrededor de su nidada. Sabía que no era mejor tratar de hacer coincidir la llama con esta bestia ... incluso un animal sabe cuándo estaba cerca un carnívoro superior. Sin embargo, las cadenas lo impidieron.

Con un golpe de su enorme garra, con garras lo suficientemente afiladas como para dividir a un hombre por la mitad de un golpe, las cadenas se rompieron con despreciable facilidad.

El Horntail se enroscó alrededor de su clutch, respirando fuego para mantenerlo caliente.

Tenebrae gruñó. El Horntail golpeó el huevo falso, esperando que apaciguaría a la bestia mayor como tributo.

Los manejadores de dragones, que se habían precipitado al primer rugido, miraron el intercambio atónitos con incredulidad.

Rápidamente quitaron al dragón más pequeño de la arena mientras Xanxus rugió para recordar a todos quién era el dominante. Luego, ante la completa incredulidad de la multitud, Belphegor, que había estado esperando esta oportunidad, rápidamente escapó de la fortaleza de Lussuria ... y procedió a usar la cola de Xanxus como una especie de deslizamiento improvisado hacia la arena.

Todos miraron esto con la respiración contenida. Todos sabían que aquellos que completaban una transformación animaga a menudo no tenían el control total de sus instintos ... especialmente para el primero.

Tenebrae bajó la cabeza para mirar al risueño príncipe, antes de resoplar y dejar que Belphegor se arrastrara sobre su cabeza.

Hoy había sido un muy, muy buen día para él.

En una nota no relacionada, los jueces estaban demasiado asustados para _atreverse a_ darle a Xanxus nada menos que un puntaje perfecto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Para acostumbrarse a Tenebrae, Xanxus hizo un punto de mantenerse en forma de dragón a menudo cuando no estaba leyendo. Un par de gemelos pelirrojos bastante divertidos intentaban acercarse furtivamente a él, solo para terminar en el aire la mitad del tiempo recogiendo lo que fuera más lento con sus enormes dientes y sacudiéndolos _ligeramente_ como si fueran un perro con un juguete. .

Le pareció gracioso que se ganara una puerta trasera en la sala común de los cerebros de las aves cuando Mammon dejó escapar que su tesoro era en realidad libros y conocimiento, en lugar de oro y joyas. Ser aceptado como un "Ravenclaw honorario" la primera vez que uno de los cerebros de las aves más viejas lo atrapó en la biblioteca con un libro sobre historia mágica y se lo leyó a un Belphegor feliz que estaba acurrucado en su regazo hizo feliz a su bibliófilo interno.

La biblioteca oculta de Ravenclaw estaba muy bien abastecida, aunque los mayores estaban horrorizados cuando dijo que varios libros estaban muy desactualizados o simplemente inexactos. Y cuanto menos se diga acerca de la absoluta falta de ficción decente, mejor. Los ratones de biblioteca se sorprendieron cuando bajaron una mañana solo para encontrar una gran cantidad de ficción real (tanto regular como de ciencia ficción) en su sala común. De acuerdo, la mayoría de ellos fueron utilizados, pero bien cuidados, pero el hecho de que Xanxus realmente les había donado algo para que leyeran en su tiempo libre fue una gran sorpresa ... y lo cimentó firmemente una invitación permanente para actuar como uno de los Ravenclaws, incluso si él no había sido ordenado en su casa.

Xanxus, por otro lado, había estado vigilando a algunos de los estudiantes. Particularmente uno de los Slytherins que _definitivamente_ lo reconoció.

Así que no se sorprendió mucho cuando la nube latente se le acercó discretamente cuando todos los demás estaban cenando.

"Zabini", dijo de manera pareja, ya había reconocido a la familia del niño.

"Vongola", respondió en el mismo tono. _"Lo último que supe es que estabas bajo arresto domiciliario especial por el don"._

" _Una casa especial arrestó mi trasero. Estábamos tratando de expulsar a un traidor solo para descubrir que uno de los nuestros estaba detrás de los rumores de un golpe de Estado y afirmó que yo era el cabecilla. Fucker ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de decirle. Ya sabía que fui adoptado mucho antes de que su trasero entrara en escena antes de que él me golpeara con alguna estúpida técnica de flama "._

" _¿Ya sabías que no eras Vongola por sangre?"_

Xanxus sonrió.

" _A los Vongola podría gustarles reclamar que su Primo brotó de la sangre 'común', pero eso está lleno de mierda. Giotto era un Potter que no iba a heredar y decidió fundar su propia rama de la familia cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía todo ya establecido para hacerlo. Él lo hizo oficial ",_ dijo Xanxus.

Blaise parpadeó.

" _Eso ... en realidad explica demasiado. Los cielos no aparecen exactamente de la nada, independientemente de lo que la gente pueda pensar ... especialmente los poderosos como el Vongola Primo"._

Blaise de repente miró a Xanxus, quien estaba usando sus gafas por primera vez desde que sus contactos le estaban causando dolor, antes de darse cuenta de que lo golpeaba como un ladrillo.

" _Oh, eso es gracioso. ¡No me sorprende que el cáliz te haya llamado ... y el Cielo contaminado no tiene idea de la verdad!"_

Xanxus sonrió.

" _No es como si estuviera tratando de ocultarlo tan duro"_ , admitió.

Blaise solo se rió, después de haber descubierto quién era _realmente_ Xanxus Vongola-Black , no quién asumió todo el mundo. Fue una mala dirección hábil de un verdadero Slytherin. Lo mejor de todo, nadie lo creería ya que Xanxus tenía diecisiete años.

Blaise sabía muy bien cuán común era maltratar a los infieles en la mafia para que los exámenes mágicos terminaran rápidamente, lo que causaba el efecto secundario menor del envejecimiento uno o dos años.

Xanxus podría parecer físicamente cercano a los diecisiete años y tener el núcleo adecuado, pero según todos los registros, en realidad tenía _catorce años_ . Y como nadie sabía quién era en realidad, nadie sospecharía la verdad.

Los ojos de Blaise brillaron.

" _¿Tienes espacio para una nube?"_ preguntó con esperanza.

La sonrisa de Xanxus era aterradora por lo feroz que era.

" _Eso depende ... ¿estás dispuesto a seguir órdenes? Porque tengo un traidor que necesita reemplazar a alguien que es leal y no intentará sacar la misma mierda que hizo"._

La sonrisa de Blaise fue igualmente depredadora.

" _Mi madre es conocida como la Viuda Negra entre los círculos de sangre puros ... sin embargo, no todas las muertes fueron causadas por ella. Ya sé cuatro idiomas, y soy semi-fluido en dos más. Considerando mis únicas opciones por aquí seguir a un llamado Señor que se parece más a un niño mimado cada vez que la gente no está de acuerdo con lo que él dice y un anciano senil que perdió la cabeza cuando se trataba de violencia hace mucho tiempo, prefiero volver a casa y conseguir un trabajo_ real _. Además, solo un idiota cabrearía a alguien que puede convertirse en un dragón adecuado, no las miserables imitaciones que existen ahora "._

Xanxus sonrió.

" _Te conseguiré un nivel de calidad a tiempo para matar al cabrón que me traicionó antes de que nos vayamos. Se agradable tener a alguien competente para un cambio"._

Blaise tendió una mano.

" _Será un placer trabajar contigo, Jefe",_ dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Xanxus lo sacudió con firmeza, contento cuando el italiano más pequeño ni siquiera se inmutó.

Este desastre se estaba convirtiendo en algo bueno en más de unas pocas formas. No solo iba a obtener una nube competente y _leal_ , ¡sino que finalmente había desbloqueado Tenebrae correctamente!

Xanxus era consciente de que estaba siendo observado. A él no le importaba.

Una pequeña niña rubia con grandes ojos azules se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él.

"Es fascinante cómo dos piezas de luz encadenadas pueden crear una oscuridad tan pura e inmaculada. Aunque por qué la gente parece pensar que la oscuridad es algo malo, nunca lo entenderé", dijo soñadoramente.

Xanxus bajó su libro y miró a la chica. Muy pocos estaban conscientes o preocupados de que sus dos animales espirituales llevaran el nombre de "oscuridad". O sabía que había nacido de dos padres "ligeros".

Aunque la idea de que fueran luz encadenada era demasiado apropiada.

Tardó un momento en registrar lo que estaba mirando, antes de resoplar.

Por supuesto. Un Lovegood.

"Sabes, creo que la descripción del hábitat de un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados suena realmente inexacta", comentó.

Ella parpadeó por un momento, antes de sonreír alegremente.

"¿Tú también crees en ellos?"

"Teniendo en cuenta el gran nivel de magia que existe en el mundo en lugares humanos nunca han tocado, estoy diciendo que hay una posibilidad de que _pudiera_ existir, a la espera de ser encontrado. Sabemos más sobre el espacio exterior que nosotros acerca de la verdadera profundidad de los océanos, "respondió él de manera uniforme. "Después de todo, dragones y unicornios alguna vez fueron considerados cuentos de hadas por las nuevas sangres, hasta que descubrieron que la magia era real y que las cosas que antes se consideraban mitos eran muy reales y prósperas. Y no me explique cuántos ignoran los reinos de las hadas como imaginario. No hay forma de que este plano de existencia sea el único y es un hecho que ciertas personas tienen la capacidad de Ver realmente las cosas más descartadas ".

La chica aplaudió con deleite.

"¡Oh Dios ... ella también lo corrompió!" dijo Cho Chang con horror, mirando la interacción entre Xanxus y Looney Lovegood.

Varios de los Ravenclaws más lógicos miraron a Xanxus con lástima y Luna con disgusto ... solo para acobardarse cuando Xanxus les dirigió una sola mirada rojo sangre.

"El hecho de que estés demasiado ocupado pegándote a una visión del mundo estrecha que no deja lugar al error no debería significar que tiene que hacer lo mismo", respondió.

Una Ravenclaw, una chica que era una fuerte Lightning Latent, habló.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué parte de la ciencia alguna vez se consideró tontería o herejía ficticia porque la gente se negaba a creer que lo imposible es de hecho posible?"

Ella parecía pensativa.

"La mayor parte de lo que se considera ciencia moderna, como la química, el vuelo real o la electricidad, se considera ciencia ficción. Más de unas pocas mentes científicas a menudo se confundían con alquimistas y se las mataba porque intentaban experimentar con químicos comunes y similares. "

"Así que es lógico que si ciertas 'verdades' pueden probarse como falsas o pueden modificarse para adaptarse al nuevo conocimiento, ¿por qué no pueden las criaturas que suenan completamente fantásticas o ridículas ser reales, solo esperando ser descubiertas en un territorio invisible que es más? ¿o menos hostil a la humanidad? " respondió Xanxus. "Por todo lo que sabes, sus 'criaturas falsas' podrían ser solo un ejemplo inusual de un taxón de Lazarus, que se equivocaron en algunos detalles o se equivocaron en alguna otra cosa".

Silencio muerto

"¿Qué es un taxón de Lazarus?" preguntó Marie Edgecrombe, una de las peores instigadoras cuando se trataba de atormentar a Luna.

"Es el término científico para una criatura que se piensa extinta, solo para reaparecer en el presente más o menos igual que durante su registro fósil. Un famoso ejemplo es el celacanto, que se creía extinguido hasta que fue redescubierto vivo en 1938. cerca de Madagascar ", dijo la chica Lightning. "Y nunca se me ocurrió que tal vez ella podría estar confundiendo a sus criaturas por algo completamente distinto".

Xanxus sonrió. Luna miró más allá encantada de que _finalmente_ tuviera a alguien de su lado que fuera capaz de alejar a los idiotas más obstinados de sus criaturas imaginarias.

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo?" ella preguntó con esperanza.

Xanxus miró al rubio antes de que una malvada y malvada idea viniera a él.

"Sé que una vieja que había _encantaría_ tener a alguien como usted para corromper".

 _En Italia..._

Daniela levantó la vista de su café con una mueca.

"¿Algo mal?" preguntó Lilou.

"Tengo la sospecha furtiva de que mi querido nieto acaba de llamarme viejo de una manera muy insultante ... y, sin embargo, me las arregló para encontrarme una minion encantadora para llevar a ese imbécil de un hijo mío por la pared".

Daniela se alegraba de que Xanxus hubiera salido del hielo ... y enojó a su hijo porque pensó que había sido inteligente y le había ocultado la verdad al chico sin molestarse en obtener todos los datos.

Timoteo se veía bastante pálido cuando Daniela dio pruebas de que Xanxus ciertamente NO era su hijo y de hecho estaba relacionado con el propio Primo ... más importante, el chico ya sabía este hecho (que Timoteo no era su padre, no era la parte sobre el Primo) mucho antes de que lo trajeran al Fuerte de Hierro. Xanxus había jugado principalmente porque no era estúpido y sabía que solo sería secuestrado por otra persona si no fingiera que era un Vongola.

Massimo había estado en estado de shock y Federico se había enojado porque su padre les había mentido abiertamente sobre la herencia de Xanxus ... y que no se había molestado en obtener la verdad del golpe antes de usar una técnica tan peligrosa que solo causaría un gran daño. Daño a largo plazo al chico que estaba tratando de ayudar a los Vongola a su propia manera, limpiando a un traidor.

Ambos estaban tan emocionados por sacar a Xanxus de ese maldito hielo ... justo hasta que Daniela les dijo que ya era libre y no por las acciones de su padre.

Gracias al encanto fidelius, incluso si intentaran decir algo, nadie lo recordaría de todos modos. Ambos estaban aliviados y un poco enojados de que algún artefacto antiguo hubiera arrastrado a Xanxus a lo que normalmente era una trampa mortal y que él hubiera guardado el hecho de que podía usar la magia de ellos.

Por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta la decisión menos estelar de su padre últimamente y la forma en que escuchó demasiado a ese arrogante Iemitsu soplado, era comprensible.

Aunque Daniela no les contó el resto ... que el segundo Xanxus había terminado con ese torneo ridículo que iba a dar un golpe masivo a los idiotas que lo pusieron en el hielo.

Iemitsu quería fingir que era un buen padre y un hombre de familia, cuando casi nunca veía a su esposa e hijo. Xanxus felizmente destrozaría esa mentira en pedazos y recuperaría la línea de sangre, mientras lo echaba de allí.

Xanxus no era nada si no vengativo, y esto sería un escupitajo directo a Timoteo e Iemitsu cuando se supo que ellos no eran más que miembros de _su_ línea de sangre, no al revés.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te va con los círculos de chismes?"

"Cuando ese chico tuyo reaparezca, va a tener mucho apoyo de la vieja gente. No están contentos con las decisiones que tu hijo ha estado tomando últimamente".

Daniela ni siquiera intentó defenderlo, lo cual era bastante revelador.

"Perdió a Enrico por su propia complacencia y congeló a Xanxus por estupidez. Si encuentro un pecado más tonto que ponerme en pie, voy a retorcerle personalmente el cuello antes de asegurar que nuestra familia sobreviva. Una vez que es un mal juicio, dos veces es coincidencia, pero tres veces es un patrón que no voy a permitir que continúe ", gruñó Daniela.

Timoteo podría haber olvidado las viejas leyes de Vongola, establecidas por Primo por la razón que sea ... aunque ahora sabía que eran leyes que había seguido con su familia original ... pero las había estado revisando desde que se enteró él había puesto a Xanxus a través del Avance de punto cero cuando estaba tratando de lidiar con un traidor.


	11. Chapter 11

La bola de Yule era aburrida, y eso fue después de que logró asegurar la única chica interesante en todo el maldito castillo, incluidos los forasteros. Luna era el único tolerable de lejos.

La chica Veela solo lo hacía _estornudar_ de todas las cosas cada vez que intentaba atraerlo con su Allure. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la casi imperceptible cantidad de feromonas que seguía emitiendo. Eso explicaría mucho.

Además, solo le tomó una hora darse cuenta de que tenía que tratar con las _sirenas_ de todas las cosas una vez que obtuviera ese estúpido huevo. Estúpidos bastardos chillones. Peor que banshees y él realmente había escuchado una grabación de esos cabrones alguna vez.

De modo que no le hacía ninguna gracia estar atascado nadando a mediados de febrero en _Highland Scotland_ para entretener a los demás, especialmente porque el lago estaba claramente abastecido tanto por una fuente de agua salada como por una montaña, lo que hacía que estuviera muy frío.

¡Cólera de las llamas o no, él _odiaba_ el frío!

Mientras el locutor idiota estaba explicando lo que estaba pasando, Xanxus estaba ocupado buscando a cierto rubio príncipe exiliado. Había estado desaparecido durante el desayuno, lo cual él podía aceptar ... pero Belphegor no echaría de menos a su "hermano mayor / cuidador".

Más al punto, Mammon estaba frunciendo el ceño abiertamente por algo y mirando un pedazo de papel que claramente tenía su infame "rastro pegajoso" mientras miraba el lago.

Xanxus fue golpeado con una epifanía.

Es mejor que esos hijos de puta no hayan hecho lo que él pensó que hicieron, ¡o mataría a todos los cabrones involucrados!

Si notó el efecto que su bajo y amenazante gruñido tenía sobre los otros campeones, no dio señales de ello.

Poner en el rebreather impulsado por llamas era bastante fácil y más confiable que el hechizo. Como era el hecho de que tenía un arma de pesca con lanza en su bolsa a su lado, o el hecho de que llevaba un traje térmico para aislarse de las aguas frías.

Xanxus detestaba el frío y el hecho de que los obligaban a nadar en el final del _invierno_ en Escocia, cuando incluso el castillo se estaba congelando en los pasillos, lo ponía más furioso.

Sin embargo, fue lo que encontró cuando llegó al pueblo más rápido que cualquiera de los otros campeones (estando más en buena forma física que los otros tres por un amplio margen) que lo llenó de toda el área, tanto por encima como por debajo del nivel del agua, con intención asesina. .

Olvídate de molestar ... ¡él iba a _matar a_ alguien y no sería rápido!

Atado a uno de los mensajes estaba Belphegor ... y un mocoso que era claramente la hermana menor de Fleur.

Como guardián legal y mágico de Belphegor, debería haberle _preguntado_ antes de usarlo como rehén. Incluso los ingleses tenían leyes sobre el uso de menores sin el consentimiento de los tutores y Belphegor ni siquiera era lo suficientemente mayor para estar en la escuela mágica formal. No por al menos otros dos años.

¿Entonces el hecho de que clavaron _su_ tormenta en un maldito lago de montaña claramente se alimentó de una fuente de agua salada cuando era casi una garantía de que acabaría enfermo como perro una vez que salieron?

Sí, alguien iba a _morir_ , no importa el hecho de que podía sentir a Fleur nadando en estado de pánico.

Oye, era un mago orientado al fuego que tenía un jodido dragón y un tigre para sus animales internos. Podía decir cuando ella estaba demasiado cerca y la única otra firma estaba justo en frente de él. Claramente ella no la estaba tomando como rehén.

Las sirenas echó _un_ vistazo a sus brillantes ojos rojos y la cantidad de intención de matar que estaba dejando, antes de dejar que él se llevara a la pequeña chica Veela y su Tormenta. Sintiendo que Belphegor se encrespaba en él, inconscientemente le recordó a Xanxus su prioridad.

Obtener la parte superior Averigua qué cabrón pensó que era una idea brillante llevar _su_ tormenta y barrio a un jodido lago en _invierno_ sin su permiso. Brutalmente haz un ejemplo de ellos como una advertencia para no follar con _su_ gente o tomar _sus_ cosas sin un maldito permiso. Luego enferma a Mammon en su culo y bien la vida de todos ellos.

En el momento en que estuvieron por encima del nivel del agua, los dos niños se despertaron. Belphegor estaba muy enojado, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Xanxus. La niña parecía confundida, pero también se aferró a él.

Xanxus se convirtió en Erebus, haciéndole más fácil nadar. A los tigres en realidad _les gustaba_ el agua, y de esta manera podían agarrarse a su pelaje sin ahogarlo accidentalmente en el proceso. Además, él no estaba lidiando con tanto desplazamiento de agua, muchas gracias.

Una vez que sacudió el agua y volvió a mirar atrás, se volvió enojado con los ojos a los adultos a su alrededor.

"¿Cuál de ustedes hijos de puta lo metió en ese jodido lago? Sé con certeza que ninguno de ustedes pendejos se molestó en preguntarme antes de usarlo como jodido rehén".

"¡Estaban perfectamente a salvo!" dijo Bagman, luciendo decididamente nervioso.

"¡Su magia está jodidamente orientada al fuego, estúpido hijo de puta! ¡El agua y el fuego _no se mezclan_ ! ¡Demonios, la magia de Belphegor estaba devorando activamente a cualquier mierda con la que lo pusieras y se habría despertado en ese jodido lago y se habría ahogado! ¿Ahora a cuál de ustedes, cabrones, lo secuestró? exigió Xanxus furioso y claramente asesino.

"Vamos a calmarnos ahora", dijo Dumbledore, tratando de aplacarlo. Xanxus no lo estaba teniendo.

"¡Jodete, cabra senil! Soy su guardián mágico y legal y ninguno de ustedes pendejos pensó en preguntarme si estaba bien con usted usando a _mi_ pupilo como parte de una tarea potencialmente mortal o ¡dado ningún aviso en absoluto!"

"Tampoco le preguntaron al príncipe si él sería un rehén. Me dieron una poción antes de golpearme con un aturdidor", dijo Belphegor sombríamente.

" _Tampoco me pidieron que fuera un rehén. Me hicieron beber una poción desconocida que me hizo perder el conocimiento. ¿Quién sabe lo que estos paganos incivilizados podrían haberme hecho durante ese período de tiempo?"_ dijo la niña en francés mientras fruncía el ceño. Fleur parecía lista para unirse a Xanxus en un poco de asesinato al escuchar eso.

Al ver que Bagman y algunos otros funcionarios del Ministerio retrocedían lentamente ante la pura intención asesina, Mammon habló con un acento frío.

"Jefe, ¿quiere dejarme en sus bóvedas ahora o después de que los haya matado?"

"Averigua quién se metió en esto y seca sus malditas cuentas. El veinte por ciento va a los rehenes pero el resto es tuyo", dijo rotundamente.

Mammon pareció terriblemente complacido de escuchar eso.

"¿Y mocoso miserable? Sin piedad. Quiero que sepan lo jodidos que están cuando yo vengo por su culo", dijo Xanxus. "Y quiero una maldita lista".

"Por supuesto primo", dijo Mammon, prácticamente ronroneando.

"Señor Black, por favor sea razonable. Fue una tarea simple", dijo Dumbledore.

"Razonable? Razonable habría sido obtener el permiso de sus tutores antes de usar dos menores como jodidos rehenes antes de administrarles una poción desconocida! Cualquier persona con cerebro sabe que Veela, incluso parte Veela están más inclinados a disparar magia y por lo tanto altamente vulnerables en ¡agua! ¡No importa el hecho de que es pleno invierno en Escocia! ¡Es casi una garantía de que estos dos estarán enfermos como perros del clima solo después de estar en el agua durante más de una hora! espetó Xanxus.

Belphegor estornudó, al igual que la niña. La mirada de Xanxus estaba completamente cabreada e hizo que su opinión sobre ellos fuera bien conocida.

Alguien iba a morir por este truco, posiblemente varias fiestas.

Xanxus hizo un punto de dejar que Belphegor se acurrucara junto a él por el resto de la semana, para que el mocoso supiera que estaba enojado porque lo habían usado como cebo en una situación en la que el niño estaría indefenso para defenderse.

El niño tenía pesadillas y ni siquiera trató de esconderse detrás de su personaje 'principesco'. Estaba contento de que su Sky estuviera enfadado por su bien y más que feliz de dejarlo entrar en el asesinato de quien fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para ponerlo en esa situación en primer lugar.

Fleur sintió una oscura cantidad de satisfacción cuando Xanxus le entregó alegremente una lista de personas que habían estado involucradas en todo el "desastre involuntario de rehenes" que era la segunda tarea.

Mientras que los ingleses pueden ignorar las quejas de los franceses por usar a Gabrielle como rehén debido a su herencia Veela (a la ira de Fleur y su familia) no _podían_ ignorar a un negro muy enojado armado con un primo muy vicioso que estaba más que feliz de multar a todos los responsables de todo lo que estaba bajo el sol y algunas cosas que se inventaron simplemente porque sí.

Una cosa era usar un rehén de "herencia de criatura potencial menor aceptable" para un torneo mágico sin preguntar primero a sus padres o tutor de facto (también conocido como Madame Maxime). Otra cosa era hacer lo mismo con una realeza mágica _conocida_ que estaba bajo la tutela de una temida Casa Antigua y Noble que no dudaría en responsabilizar a los responsables.

No importaba si Xanxus era un campeón que había sido arrastrado a este lío ... debería haber sido consultado primero antes de usar a SU sala como rehén sin darle la oportunidad de ofrecer sustitutos, incluso si al hacerlo alertaban él a lo que la tarea podría implicar.

Por eso la bruja no se sorprendió cuando una semana después, varios de los que habían sido responsables del desastre repentinamente aparecieron muertos de maneras extremadamente gráficas que dejaron en claro que no habían muerto rápida o fácilmente.

Estos perros ingleses deberían haber recordado su precioso lema escolar.

De hecho, no le hagas cosquillas al dragón dormido ... y se habían ido y se habían enojado con uno de los ejemplares más impresionantes de un dragón poniendo a uno de los _suyos_ en peligro directo debido a su descuido. Realeza, nada menos, que cualquier idiota podría haberles dicho cuánto apreciaban los dragones la sangre real.

El hecho de que Xanxus había dejado muy claro que consideraba al cabrón homicida a su hermanito en general, pero la sangre debería haber sido una advertencia suficiente.

Fleur bebió su vino ligero con una oscura expresión de aprobación en su rostro.

Sirvió a esos perros sin honor por usar a Gabrielle así.

Por supuesto, el Ministerio estaba realmente preocupado por el hecho de que Barty Crouch Sr. y Ludo Bagman habían sido encontrados muertos en sus casas por medios desconocidos.

(Aunque Fleur reconocería un disparo en la cabeza en cualquier lugar).

Belphegor se retorció incómodo junto a Xanxus.

"Papá, ¿qué es eso?" exigió Xanxus bruscamente.

"Jefe ... ¿realmente me consideras un hermanito?" preguntó Bel lentamente, su aura abiertamente vulnerable. Él no estaba acostumbrado a tener una familia que le importara.

"¿Qué trajo esto?" preguntó Xanxus.

"Mammy dijo que la razón por la que mataste a los campesinos responsables de poner al príncipe en el lago fue porque estabas enojado porque pusieron en peligro a tu hermano pequeño", dijo Bel cuidadosamente. "Y que has liberado a Mammy para asegurarte de que no lo vuelvan a intentar nunca más".

Xanxus eligió a Belphegor como un gatito que se porta mal. Bel estaba tan acostumbrado a esto que no chilló como solía hacerlo.

Así que estaba bastante sorprendido de encontrarse en el regazo de Xanxus con los brazos del hombre mayor a su alrededor.

"No me importa si no compartimos una gota de sangre. Todavía eres mi hermano pequeño, detestable y sediento de sangre, y me condenaré si dejo que algunos bastardos de mala muerte te vuelvan a poner en ese tipo de peligro otra vez".

Bel se acurrucó al lado de Xanxus. Nunca había tenido una familia que se preocupara tanto por él hasta el punto de que felizmente cometerían un asesinato por ponerlo en peligro. Fue bastante agradable y solo hizo más fuerte el vínculo que tenía con Xanxus.

"Eres uno de _mis_ mocosos, y nunca olvides eso".

La sensación que se libró del príncipe sediento de sangre por eso fue la misma sensación que le dio Lussuria y Squalo cuando le dijo al viejo bastardo que decía ser su padre que podía irse a la mierda el día que le permitió a ese viejo dictar a quién confió en su vida, con ellos en la sala oyendo cada palabra.

No le importaba si sus hombres eran ruidosos, molestos espadachines que tenían un problema de control de volumen o un ex hombre que los arrastró a todos antes de que su género cambiara al que realmente identificaba.

Eran _suyos_ y mataría a cualquiera que dijera que no eran "lo suficientemente buenos" para ser sus guardianes porque se suponía que era un Vongola. Sus hombres eran leales a sus huesos y confiaba en que tendrían su espalda incluso cuando el mundo se fuera al infierno. Eso fue suficiente para él y no le importa una mierda lo que él consideraba detalles "menores".

Belphegor felizmente apuñalaría a cualquiera que hiciera un comentario sobre el hecho de que estaba abrazando abiertamente a _su_ Sky y su hermano mayor. Fue lindo tener familia que te quisiera.

 _En Italia..._

Daniela de repente se animó.

"¿Qué es esta vez?" preguntó Gina, una de las damas que vino a cotillear.

"Los sentidos de mi abuela están hormigueando. Creo que me estoy perdiendo un momento muy adorable que luego serán negada categóricamente por los responsables que harían que alguien se pusiera a gritar si vieran fotos de él", anunció.

"Ah, uno de esos", dijo Lilou con sensatez. "Odio cuando surgen momentos como ese y no estamos allí para atraparlo".

La mayoría de las mujeres hicieron pucheros.

"¡Y estoy bastante seguro de que es mi nieto adorablemente violento también!"

"¿El que actuó como su habilitador?" preguntó Gina, ojos riendo.

Daniela asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando Xanxus vivía con ella, no solo habilitaba sus hábitos caóticos, sino que también era un _cómplice_ abiertamente divertido que se reía a carcajadas junto con ella mientras tomaba fotos de chantaje para más adelante. El niño tenía una mente positivamente engañosa y no tenía miedo de usarla incluso en personas que se consideraban "demasiado importantes" para ese tipo de cosas.

Daniela todavía podía recordar el momento en que logró clavar el golpe con un afrodisíaco de alta calidad y el caos que surgió. También Timoteo, que había sido una de sus víctimas.

Todavía podía ver a Reborn intentando y reprimiendo su propia risa silenciosa ante el tremendo estrago que había traído a una bola aburrida.

Y todos habían pensado que Xanxus estaba golpeando el golpe con más alcohol.


	12. Chapter 12

El resultado del torneo fue bastante obvio en retrospectiva. Después de todo, era la primera vez que alguien como Xanxus había competido alguna vez, y él superó al resto de ellos tan mal que ni siquiera era divertido.

En el momento en que estaba en el laberinto, cambió a Tenebrae y básicamente caminó hacia el centro. Y tampoco volaba, que era la única restricción que le habían impuesto.

Los idiotas ni siquiera consideraban que era tan alto que podía _ver bien_ los malditos setos sin volar. ¡Y los hechizos que lanzaron para asegurar que nadie engañado de esa manera ignorara sus travesuras, porque los cuatro pies estaban firmemente en el suelo!

En lugar de tomar la copa como un idiota, Xanxus usó su cola para golpearla en la Acromantula cercana. El hecho de que la araña superpoblada desapareció rápidamente solo demostró que había sido inteligente para no tocar el maldito objeto.

Xanxus no estaba particularmente impresionado con toda esta farsa y estaba contento de que todo hubiera terminado.

Al menos consiguió una Nube de esta mierda, y un nuevo súbdito para darle a su abuela.

 _Un poco más tarde ..._

¿Lo primero que hizo Xanxus al regresar a Italia?

Tira a Luna sobre Daniela.

"He vuelto, Nonna, y vengo con un nuevo habilitador cuando no estoy disponible".

Una vez que Daniela se acercó abrazándolo, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ahora no vamos a tener una repetición de lo que sucedió durante ese golpe falso, ¿verdad?"

"En mi defensa, el gilipollas ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de decirle que ya _sabía_ que era adoptado mucho antes de que él me acogiera", dijo Xanxus. "Simplemente gritó sobre cómo no iba a heredar, antes de ponerme en un bloque de hielo".

Los ojos de Daniela eran oscuros y no para los débiles de corazón.

"Ahora, ¿dónde ha elegido esta pequeña monada para actuar como mi cómplice?" exigió Daniela.

Xanxus abre la puerta para revelar a Luna Lovegood de ojos soñadores, y Daniela chilla. Ella ya puede decir que la chica es un Rainy-Mist, con una posible nube secundaria que tiene todo tipo de aplicaciones divertidas si se usa correctamente.

Desde luego, a Luna no le importa el abrazo masivo de una exuberante Daniela.

"Usted y yo vamos a tener _muuuy_ divertido mucho juntos", dijo Daniela con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Podemos ir a buscar Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, tía?" preguntó Luna inocentemente.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Daniela. "Espera, ¿eres de la misma familia de Lovegood que escribe Quibbler?"

"Mi padre es el editor de la edición en inglés".

Daniela chilla.

"¡Me encanta leer eso! ¡Los comentarios extravagantes y los pequeños comentarios que escondes debajo de tus artículos son un destello para leer!"

Luna le sonrió.

"Sabes que mientras estaba aburrido de mi maldita mente en esa escuela, aprendí algo interesante", dijo Xanxus sombríamente.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Vongola no es el verdadero apellido de la familia. Es más un _título_ para quien lleva los anillos".

Daniela lo miró fijamente, una sospecha que se acercaba a ella.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el verdadero apellido del Secundo?"

La sonrisa de Xanxus fue positivamente _malvada_ .

"Negro. Al parecer, la razón por la cual Daemon fue capaz de convencerlo de que se volviera contra Giotto era porque eran primos terceros y no le gustaba el enfoque 'suave' que Giotto estaba tomando después de su esposa. Así que habló con su primo hacerse cargo desde Giotto fue su quinto primo quitado una vez ... así que técnicamente no _es_ una relación de sangre entre ellos ", dijo Xanxus.

"¿Por qué tengo un profundo presentimiento en este momento?"

"Déjame ponerlo de esta manera ... Giotto nunca se separó del árbol de la familia Potter, y Ricardo simplemente cambió su apellido en el lado _mundano_ , nunca el mágico. Así que _técnicamente_ el Vongola cae bajo el ámbito de la cabeza de el Potter o la familia Black, dependiendo de qué rama esté a cargo, ya que los primos simplemente hicieron una rama de esas familias en lugar de hacer una nueva ", dijo Xanxus.

Daniela palideció, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que su nieto quería decir.

Por otra parte, Timoteo se había hecho cargo de esto con sus acciones precipitadas.

"Vas a sacarlo del poder por la fuerza, ya que todavía somos técnicamente negros", dijo Daniela.

"Necesitaría más de lo que me hizo antes de poder hacerlo legalmente ... pero de alguna manera tengo la sensación de que este no es el primer error monumental que ha cometido. Si encuentro más evidencia de que él ha hecho algo en contra del familia, entonces puedo hacer que se eche fuera y podemos comenzar a buscar a alguien que pueda cuidar _adecuadamente a_ la familia . No es tu culpa Nonna ... se trajo esto a sí mismo y debería haber renunciado hace años cuando Enrico era viejo lo suficiente como para asumir el control. Al menos sabías cuándo era el momento de dimitir ... claramente planea mantener el poder el mayor tiempo posible ".

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, tenía la peor sensación de que su nieto no exageraba. Enrico había tenido la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo, pero su hijo se negó a entregar las riendas, lo que hizo que su nieto fuera imprudente al tratar de demostrar su valía. En cierto modo, la muerte de Enrico estaba en la cabeza de Timoteo por no renunciar.

"¿Es realmente tan malo?"

"Siempre hay efectos secundarios por practicar menos de sabrosos hechizos. Los negros, por ejemplo, han practicado la magia de la sangre durante tanto tiempo que ha estado arraigada en nuestras propias almas. A veces lleva a las personas al fondo en una búsqueda de poder. , Bellatrix Lestrange. Siempre hay una posibilidad de que la magia haya causado que algo salga mal con sus Llamas, y que los propios anillos solo lo empeoran ".

Daniela pensó en el arma primaria de su hijo. Debería haber sospechado algo mal cuando eligió un _cetro_ como arma.

"Mientras tanto ... tengo que hacer una limpieza de la casa vencida".

Ottabio era un hombre muerto.

Blaise entró como un vals, encontró a Ottabio y sin mucho preámbulo le disparó al hombre en la cara antes incluso de decir una palabra.

"¡Escuchen, cabrones! Este es su nuevo oficial de la nube. Ahora voy a hacer un poco de limpieza de primavera para asegurarme de que estamos a la altura", dijo Xanxus.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no eres una maldita ilusión de Mist?" Exigió una Storm particularmente estúpida.

"Ushishishi ... el campesino tiene un deseo de muerte", se burló Belphegor. Sus cuchillos ya habían salido y su sed de sangre ya estaba levantada.

"Fácil, mocoso. Al menos tiene un maldito cerebro para interrogar a un posible infiltrado", dijo Xanxus, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Belphegor. Lo que hizo que el príncipe frunciera un poco, porque significaba que el jefe no aprobaría que el hombre fuera asesinado de una manera muy desordenada ... todavía.

Por eso la mayoría de los Varia enderezaron el segundo Xanxus convertido en Erebus y rugieron.

No Mist sería capaz de imitar la transición perfecta entre humanos y tigres, y mucho menos obtener el lado del animal del jefe correcto. No se lo mostró a los forasteros, y se mantuvo como un secreto interno entre los Varia.

"¡Voi! ¿Alguna otra pregunta estúpida?" exigió Squalo. Miró al tigre y sonrió. "Es bueno tenerte de nuevo jefe".

La sonrisa de Xanxus era cruel.

"Es bueno estar en casa."

Mammon esperó a que Xanxus se acomodara antes de entrar a la oficina.

"Tengo algunas noticias interesantes. Parece que la Novena recientemente hizo un viaje a Japón con Iemitsu", dijo el Mist.

Iemitsu, por mucho que lo detestara, era técnicamente una familia a través de Giotto. Lo que significaba que su familia debería estar protegida. Sin embargo, Xanxus lo sabía rebuznando tonto. Lo más probable es que creyera que mantenerlos en la ignorancia era 'suficiente'.

Además, esto significaba que podía corromper a cualquier niño que el idiota tuviera contra él.

"Averigua qué ciudad ... Quiero averiguar qué tipo de medidas de seguridad existen y con qué estamos tratando. Si solo es la esposa, lo dejaremos, pero si hay un niño involucrado ... "

"Jefe incomprendido", dijo Mammon.

Xanxus protegía a los niños, especialmente si eran sangre. ¡Solo mira cómo manejó a Belphegor!

Mammon no era nada si no eficiente. Y dado que estaban rastreando a un posible miembro de parentesco, el Ministerio japonés no intentó obstruirlos.

"Jefe, hay un niño. Apenas tiene cinco años y no sabían de su existencia".

El hecho de que el niño fuera un miembro de la familia Potter era un gran problema, considerando toda la basura del "chico que vivió".

"¿Tenemos una dirección?"

"Sí. Podemos estar en Japón para evaluar la situación por traslador o avión. El Ministerio japonés ha dejado en claro que considerarán esto como un asunto _interno a_ menos que se indique lo contrario".

"Traslador. El viejo cabrón podría descubrir que fuimos a investigar si tomamos un avión", dijo Xanxus. "Mejor llevar a Daniela también ... el niño es técnicamente un Vongola después de todo".

Eso significaba que Iemitsu no podía decir que estaba intentando nada si la Octava también estaba involucrada.

Daniela estaba más que feliz de venir ... todo lo que tenía que hacer era mencionar a una niña de cinco años y prácticamente aprovechó la oportunidad.

Aunque todavía vomitaba sus agallas cuando tomaron el traslador.

 _En Japón..._

Daniela echó _un_ vistazo a Tsuna, y chilló ruidosamente. Sin embargo, Xanxus estaba más preocupado por la reacción de Nana ante los extraños que aparecían sin previo aviso y alegando que estaban relacionados con Iemitsu. Su completa falta de preocupación por el hecho de que podrían estar mintiendo lo hizo sospechar. Y había algo raro sobre ella ... o posiblemente sus Llamas. Incluso él podía decir que ella era una Latente.

"Creo que podríamos necesitar que los revisen los profesionales", dijo Xanxus.

Daniela lo miró con ojos penetrantes.

"Su comportamiento _no_ es normal. Los civiles pueden ser demasiado confiados, pero su aceptación inmediata es sospechosa", dijo Xanxus rotundamente.

Ella parpadeó, antes de mirar a Nana con nuevos ojos. Ahora que lo mencionó, su comportamiento era demasiado sospechoso.

Era demasiado fácil para ellos juntar a la esposa y al niño y llevarlos a un hospital mágico para ser inspeccionados.

Las llamas, aunque raras, todavía se consideraban un regalo mágico. Incluso si los que solo usaban Flames eran considerados hedge-mages si no mostraban ningún otro talento.

Xanxus deseó poder sentirse justificado cuando el medimago a cargo malditamente se acercó a él con una expresión muy enojada en su rostro.

"¿Fuiste tú quien trajo a la madre y al hijo?"

"Kid es un miembro de mi linaje. Quería asegurarme de que estaba bien protegido, así que vine a verificarlo. Encontré el comportamiento de la madre sospechoso", dijo Xanxus bruscamente.

"La madre está bajo una extraña magia de compulsión, y la magia del chico ha sido crudamente sellada por alguien que no sabía qué demonios estaban haciendo", dijo el mago, calmándose ante eso.

"Lo siento, ¿acabas de decir _sellado_ ?" dijo Daniela peligrosamente, esperando que ella estuviera equivocada.

Si su sospecha era correcta, entonces ella no iba a interponerse en el camino de Xanxus dándole a Timoteo un control de la realidad. Oh no, ella _ayudaría_ .

Daniela examinó al pequeño Tsuna con sus Llamas, y su expresión era lívida.

"Xanxus ... cualquier ayuda que necesites para convencer a la Alianza para que se deshaga de ese tonto a la fuerza, ya lo tienes", dijo sombríamente.

"¿Así de mal?"

"El chico estaba _activo_ cuando esto se aplicó. El daño que le puede hacer a un niño con llamas activas ... dependiendo del tipo puede causar daños irreparables".

"¿Y la madre?" preguntó Xanxus.

"No sé qué magia de compulsión se usó, pero está claro que su voluntad ha sido sobreescrita casi por completo. Es como si estuviera en una forma extraña de Imperius y hubiera perdido el toque completo con la realidad".

Daniela se aferró a esa información.

"Imperius?" ella dijo.

"Algo así como una compulsión de Niebla muy poderosa mezclada con una sobredosis de Tranquilidad", dijo Xanxus.

Lo que significaba que Nana podía ser una Lluvia Latente, y todavía intentaba aferrarse al Cielo de Iemitsu. ¡Lo cual _no_ era bueno cuando se suponía que debía criar a un niño!

Daniela sostuvo a Tsuna protectoramente mientras los doctores les dieron un diagnóstico básico.

Era bastante obvio lo que sucedería ahora. Xanxus ejercería su derecho como cabeza de familia para quitar a Tsuna y Nana de Namimori mientras trataban de arreglar este desastre.

De cualquier forma, el tiempo de Timoteo como don Vongola estaba disminuyendo rápidamente. Ella _no_ estaba _feliz_ con su 'hijo' en este momento.

Tsuna, una vez que superó el impacto de tener buenos parientes que lo abrazaban, inmediatamente se enamoró de Erebus.

"¡Bote!" dijo feliz, tirando de la piel del gato. Soltó una risita cuando Erebus lo lamió en la cara y lo dejó empapado de tigre. El niño no tenía ningún miedo al enorme gato y felizmente se sometió a una sesión de 'grooming' de un Erebus ronroneante.

Nana continuó su actitud inconsciente, que era otra señal de que algo andaba muy mal con ella. ¡Las madres civiles normales _nunca_ fueron tan tranquilas con tigres enormes tan cerca de sus hijos!


	13. Chapter 13

Al principio había comenzado como un rumor. Daniela estaba _cabreada_ con su hijo e Iemitsu por algo y hablaba en serio.

Normalmente no le importaban los rumores, excepto que su Intuición había estado volviéndose loca durante varios _meses_ desde que comenzó a oír otro rumor de que Xanxus ya estaba libre del hielo. Lo cual era imposible, porque la última vez que revisó esa técnica no se _derretía_ exactamente como lo haría el hielo normal.

Eso cambió durante la bola anual Vongola. Él _no_ admitir a casi ahogarse con su vino cuando vio a un menor que Xanxus divertida de pie allí con su madre.

En retrospectiva, tal vez debería haber sido una maldita señal de advertencia cuando tantos realmente aparecieron por una vez, todos ellos miembros de la Alianza o relacionados con uno. Debería haber sospechado que sería una trampa para algo que le causaría dolores de cabeza.

"Viejo hijo de puta", dijo Xanxus sin siquiera tratar de ser respetuoso.

Para ser justos, podía entender eso hasta cierto punto después de congelar al niño ... aunque definitivamente estaba revisando ese bloque de hielo cuando regresó al Fuerte de Hierro.

"Xanxus", dijo Timoteo en forma pareja. Lanzó sus llamas y tuvo que ocultar una mueca de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que este era el verdadero negocio. Nadie podría imitar las llamas únicas del niño.

Todos los Guardianes del Noveno parecen haber visto un fantasma, salvo el nuevo tipo.

Si Timoteo notó que la multitud se reunía para escuchar, no dio señales de ello.

"Realmente Timoteo, estoy decepcionado de ti", dijo Daniela, mirándolo abiertamente. Estaba claramente enojada por algo.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué, madre?"

"No me _críes_ . Esperaba mucho más que tus acciones arrogantes cuando te entregué el puesto. En cambio, has cometido un gran error tras error con una frecuencia inquietante, demasiados con Cielos que deberían haber estado bajo ¡Cuidado! "

Timoteo tuvo la sensación de que ella no solo se estaba refiriendo a Xanxus. ¿Dónde se había enterado su madre de la existencia de Tsunayoshi?

Casi comenzó a sudar, repentinamente consciente de la multitud que los rodeaba, la mayoría de los cuales eran dones de la Alianza. Es evidente que su madre planeó hacer de esto un incidente muy _público_ para que no tuviera la oportunidad de evitarlo.

Si ese era el caso, entonces ella había ido más allá de molesta y estaba de humor para destruir completamente a alguien. Normalmente, este tipo de cosas se mantenía en privado entre la familia.

"¿Deberíamos tomar esto en un lugar un poco más ... privado?" sugirió Coyote. Claramente podía ver los signos y quería mitigar el mayor daño posible a su reputación.

"No es una oportunidad en el infierno. Estoy emitiendo un maldito agravio contra este viejo hijo de puta y toda la Novena generación por su incompetencia y su mala gestión de los Cielos bajo su cuidado", dijo Xanxus lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo oyeran.

"Ahora escucha aquí, pequeño mocoso ... ¡el Noveno te sacó de la bondad de su corazón a pesar de que naciste de esa mujer!" gruñó Coyote.

"Aquí hay una noticia para ti, idiota. Ya sabía que fui _adoptada_ mucho antes de que este senil hijo de puta entrara en escena. Mi mamá me encontró y me llevó a reemplazar a su propio hijo muerto y tuvo las malditas pelotas para explicarme tanto en sus momentos lúcidos, a diferencia de este gilipollas que seguía tratando de guiarme como su 'hijo' ", se burló Xanxus.

Timoteo palideció ante eso.

"¿Qué?" dijo débilmente.

"Ni siquiera me diste una jodida oportunidad de explicarme que ya sabía que era adoptada, y que estaba tratando de eliminar a un jodido traidor antes de que me sellaras en esa técnica no probada del Primo", gruñó Xanxus. "En vez de eso, se te metió en la cabeza que estaba tratando de hacer una apuesta por el poder cuando no soy tan jodidamente estúpido. Al menos, Nonna me explicó que los anillos estaban _hechizados"._

Timoteo podía sentir las paredes cerrándose.

Xanxus sabía desde el principio que fue adoptado ¿Que él no era el hijo de Timoteo y, sin embargo, nunca dijo nada?

"¿Y quieres saber cuál fue el verdadero golpeador? El traidor que inventó los rumores sobre el golpe estaba vendiendo información a la puta Sawada todo el tiempo. Tal vez deberías haber pasado un poco más de tiempo mirándolo en vez de a mí ... especialmente considerando lo que le hizo a su propia _esposa_ ".

Timoteo miró a Xanxus bruscamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo sabes sobre ellos?"

La sonrisa de Xanxus fue positivamente viciosa.

"Resulta que el Primo no era un cielo sin nombre ... se mudó a Italia después de graduarse de la escuela para conectarse con las raíces de su madre, pero nunca rescindió su apellido original. Toda la cosa Vongola se basa en el anillos, no el hombre que los usó. Y por mucho que me disguste, Sawada es técnicamente mi primo cuatro veces eliminado por el lado de mi padre _real_ ... lo que hace que proteger su spawn mi problema ", dijo Xanxus rotundamente. Su sonrisa fue positivamente maligna cuando dijo "La genealogía es un tema _fascinante_ , especialmente si sabes qué buscar".

Timoteo parece horrorizado al escuchar eso y se nota. Daniela se resiste al impulso de cacarear ante la expresión de su rostro.

Si haber arrojado esa bomba en particular en un entorno público era malo, no era _nada_ comparado con los archivos que Daniela dejó en su escritorio.

Descubrir que la esposa de Iemitsu era una Lluvia Latente prácticamente ahogada en sus Llamas fue una desagradable sorpresa. Estaba claro incluso que ella estaba buscando el Cielo de su marido, pero el hecho de que pasó tan poco tiempo después de que, sin saberlo, Flame la cortejara estaba causando que todo se descontrolara.

Si bien podría darle los cuidados básicos a su hijo, existía la inquietante posibilidad de que ignorara las señales obvias de algo malo con el pequeño Tsunayoshi, como la intimidación, el abuso o incluso el daño que causaría la negligencia emocional. Sin mencionar el hecho, había una gran posibilidad de que intentara inconscientemente empujar la imagen de Iemitsu hacia su hijo.

Todo eso antes de que Daniela prácticamente le arrancara uno nuevo para sellar al niño en primer lugar, en vez de intentar entrenarlo.

En el momento en que Tsuna despertó a Sky Flames, había perdido la oportunidad de ser un civil. Timoteo _sabía_ esto, por lo que el hecho de que intentara cubrir la verdad con un sello que habría dañado irremediablemente el alma del niño y lo había dejado completamente desordenado (especialmente con la condición de su madre) significaba que había cometido un error real.

Los éxitos seguían llegando cuando _Xanxus_ trajo un par de árboles genealógicos que se confirmaron con exactitud para demostrar que no solo era Vongola una rama de su familia _real_ , sino que según las antiguas leyes estaban técnicamente subordinados a la cabeza de la familia.

Que en ambos casos era Xanxus mismo.

Timoteo se sintió un poco débil y deseaba tener algo más fuerte, aprendiendo cuán rápido las cosas estaban fuera de su control.

Si Iemitsu se sorprendió al escuchar que su esposa es un Sufrimiento de Lluvia sufriendo por el hecho de que su Cielo no se había armonizado completamente con ella, no es nada comparado con los horrores de saber que estaba relacionado con el muy malcriado que había llegado a odiar tanto.

Como si _eso_ no fuera suficiente para confirmar que el destino lo odiaba, Xanxus también era el _jefe_ de la familia del que originalmente descendía el Primo. Lo que significaba que tenía cierto poder sobre Iemitsu, al menos políticamente.

Y _eso lo_ irritó. Para no decir nada de lo enojado que estaba cuando descubrió que Xanxus había hecho un viaje inesperado a Japón, encontró a su hijo y luego procedió a ayudar a Daniela a quitar el sello que mantenía a su hijo a salvo de la mafia.

Protegiendo a su hijo, qué montón de mierda. ¡Iemitsu podía ver la estratagema de lo que realmente era, y eso estaba corrompiendo a su pequeño atún contra su propio padre!

Aun así, logra esconder su furia del hijo bastardo de una puta (literalmente) cuando tiene que asistir a una reunión familiar para descubrir cómo arreglar este desastre.

A él no le fue nada bien.

"Para que quede claro que no quieres tener nada que ver con _mi_ familia, ni nada que ver con los Potter", dijo Xanxus. "También quieres cero interacción con cualquiera de nosotros, incluidos primos y otros parientes del lado Potter de la familia, ¿es correcto?"

La Intuición de Iemitsu gritaba en advertencia sobre algo, pero su arrogancia le permitió ignorarlo. Él tenía mucha práctica con eso. Además, esto no parecía ser algo fatal, solo permanente.

"¡Es mejor que lo creas! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con fanáticos como tú!" gruñó Iemitsu.

"¿Freaks?" dijo Xanxus, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Iemitsu.

Iemitsu no iba a escuchar la razón en este punto. Su aversión por Xanxus había llegado a su punto de ebullición y no había marcha atrás.

"¡Todavía no puedo entender cómo puedes escupir la generosidad de la Novena por acoger a un bastardo como tú! Te han entregado todo desde que te sacó de tu madre puta, y sin embargo, has mostrado nada más que falta de respeto a ¡él y la familia! ¡Prefiero ser expulsado de tu preciosa familia que nunca someterme a un bastardo como tú!

Había una sola razón por la que Xanxus no mató al idiota en ese momento.

Y eso fue porque la venganza por la arrogancia y la estupidez de Iemitsu iba a ser mucho más dulce que simplemente matarlo. Lo mejor de todo es que el tonto se lo trajo a sí mismo.

"Así sea, entonces. Renuncio a ti como Potter y como bloodkin. De aquí en adelante, eres un paria de la familia y puede que no tenga contacto con ningún Potter o tenga algo que decir en asuntos familiares", dijo Xanxus con firmeza.

Oh, cómo iba a _disfrutar_ esto.

"Buen viaje", dijo Iemitsu. Incluso si pudiera _sentir_ algo enganchado a sus Llamas, y luego romper con ellos. Como si confirmaran que ya no eran familiares.

Que fue cuando el karma crió su fea cabeza cuando Tsuna corrió a la habitación para abrazar a Xanxus.

"Nii-san!" dijo felizmente.

Xanxus recogió al niño con la facilidad de una larga práctica. La pequeña cosa rápidamente abrazó su cuello y se posó en sus brazos sin miedo.

La furia de Iemitsu se elevó por varias muescas.

"Devuélveme a mi hijo", gruñó.

Los ojos de Xanxus brillaron con un destello positivamente malvado.

"No es tu hijo. Ya no, idiota", dijo alegremente.

"¿Qué diablos significa eso, bastardo?"

Xanxus lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras se lo explicaba _lentamente_ , como si hablara con un idiota.

"Lo dijiste tú mismo, no quieres saber nada de los Potter ni de nadie relacionado con él", dijo Xanxus, en un tono demasiado alegre. "Ahora si eres mi primo, ¿qué significa eso para tu _hijo_ ?"

Iemitsu trabajó eso a través de su cabeza y palideció.

"¡No, exijo que lo elimines de tu árbol familiar contaminado!"

"Demasiado tarde. Usted puede ser su padre biológico, pero uno se aparta de la familia _antes de_ que recordabas su hijo se relaciona con mí a través de ti. Eso significa que usted acaba de custodia eliminado y todos los derechos legales sobre su vida a _mí_ , porque él es sigue siendo una familia y no lo eres ", dijo Xanxus. "Y si tratas de presionar por la custodia, Nonna no tiene ningún problema en informar a la Alianza de tu truco al sellar sus Sky Flames cuando se activó, en lugar de entrenarlo como deberías. Si eso no forma una mafia de linchamiento en tu contra" , nada lo hará."

Iemitsu estaba _furioso_ de furia.

¡Ese bastardo lo engañó! Trató de alcanzar a su hijo, sacarlo del agarre del otro hombre y volver a sisear cuando una descarga eléctrica muy desagradable rasgó su cuerpo y sus Llamas.

"Hiciste tu propia cama, hijo de puta. Ahora puedes cosechar lo que siembras. Quizás ahora finalmente descubrirás que las acciones tienen putas consecuencias", dijo Xanxus con aire de suficiencia, mientras salía de la habitación con un confundido Tsuna todavía firmemente unido. a su lado.

Iemitsu juró en ese momento que haría _pagar a_ Xanxus por esto. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero haría sufrir al hijo bastardo de una puta por lo que había hecho.

 _Con Xanxus y Tsuna ..._

"Nii-san, ¿quién era ese tipo?"

Se parecía muchísimo al hombre raro que mamá decía que era su papá, pero había algo desagradable y desagradable en él. El hecho de estar tan cerca del hombre le hizo desear correr muy, muy lejos en la otra dirección y nunca mirar hacia atrás.

"Alguien que podría haber sido una familia, pero era tan egoísta e irresponsable que decidió dejarlo de lado para sus propias ambiciones", dijo Xanxus. Tsuna parecía confundido, entonces Xanxus lo simplificó. "Él era tu padre, pero decidió que era más importante, así que se separó de la familia porque no me quiere".

"¡Pero la familia es importante!" dijo Tsuna, horrorizado. No podía imaginarse tan absorto en sí mismo que la idea de aislarse de la familia se consideraría una opción. Además, Nii-san y 'Auntie' acordaron que la familia era más importante que nada, y que siempre debes protegerla.

"Sí, pero él no lo ve de esa manera. Solo piensa en sí mismo y no piensa en las consecuencias de sus acciones en absoluto".

"¿Qué significan 'consecuencias', nii-san?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Digamos que golpeas a alguien en el patio de recreo. Como consecuencia, ya no quieren ser tus amigos. Es el resultado de una acción, pequeño cachorro", dijo Xanxus.

Tsuna miró a Xanxus con los ojos muy abiertos. No le gustó el sonido de eso.

"¿Puedes leerme otra vez, nii-san?" preguntó Tsuna.

Xanxus movió su agarre sobre el niño a algo un poco más cómodo. No le importaba leerles a los niños, ya que en realidad inspiró a Belphegor a interesarse por los libros.

A pesar de que como resultado de eso, la Tormenta homicida ahora tenía la costumbre de llevar libros a casa después de las misiones y casi exigía que Xanxus se los leyera.

Meh, estaba en la cabeza del mocoso si leer la mierda que Steven King le dio le dio pesadillas. Al menos la mayoría de los mitos sobre los griegos se pasaron por la cabeza de Tsuna ... por ahora.

(Xanxus se negó a leer la mierda que estaba disponible para los niños. No le importaba si tenía que hacer una pausa y explicar qué significaban las palabras u otras cosas, prefería que cualquier mocoso exigiera una historia usando su cerebro real y aprender algo en vez que leer algo como el Dr. Seuss.)


End file.
